Love Story -ChanBaek-
by BaekXoLove614
Summary: (Chapter 4 Update!) Baekhyun hanyalah gadis cantik polos yang hobi membaca Sunday Seoul,namun karena catalog dan kepolosannya itu ia justru dikenal sebagai ahli dalam hal percintaan dan cara bercinta, belum lagi ia harus bertemu dengan setan mesum bernama Park Chanyeol yang sialnya lagi adalah senior di klub nya.. (GS!/ChanBaek) DLDR! RnR please!
1. Prolog

**~Love Story~**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**luhan**

**sehun**

**jongin**

**kyungsoo**

**Rated : M **

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING :GS (GanderSwitch)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ NOT EDIT/DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**N/A : Remake dari novel berjudul Explicit Love Story karya Lee Sae In. ada berberapa bagian yang saya ubah,dan chanbaek saya ubah jadi GS Astra disini ;) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

'_Akhirnya,pintu rahasia gadis itu mulai terbuka dalam belaian K.K_

_Berjalan mendekat dan mendorong si gadis. Awalnya si gadis meronta berkali-kali,namun karena nikmat yang telah diberikan oleh K.K akhirnya si gadis mulai tunduk dan mulai menikmati gerakan permainan K.K,hingga membuat bagian terdalam miliknya menjadi basah dan bergairah. Seketika itu juga sang gadis mengeluarkan suara desahan sexi miliknya _

"_Aahhh… sayang,.. rasanya sangat nikmat, aku sudah tidak tahhhan lagi.. masukan lebih dalam laghh sayang.. sedikit lag.. ahhh!" _

_K pun masuk ke bagian terdalam si gadis lebih dalam dan semakin dalam '_

Bagian terdalam? Apa artinya itu…

Baekhyun pun terhenti di tengah-tengah keasyikannya membaca lembaran majalah sambil mendongakan kepala. Hal itu terjadi karena ketidak pahaman baekhyun akan arti kalimat majalah itu,mulai dari 'belaian' dan 'pintu rahasia' hingga 'bagian terdalamsi gadis'. Baekhyun tidak bisa membaca kelanjutan majalah ini karena banyak kata yang tidak ia mengerti maksudnya.

Jika yang dimaksud dalam cerita adalah unutk membereskan sesuatu,lantas pintu rahasia apa yang ditutup oleh si gadis? Lalu,orang yang bernama K itu berhasil membuka pintu rahasia si gadis setelah belaiannya? Hmm … apakah yang dimaksud dengan belaian itu sama dengan memohon?

Apa pun artinya itu,si K langsung memasukinya karena pintu sudah terbuka, lalu si gadis itu berubah pikiran lagi dan tidak mengizinkan si K untuk masuk. Namun,si gadis langsung menyerah begitu si K melakukan gerakan permainan tadi. Pasti gerakan permainan itu sama seperti taekwondo atau sejenis permainan tradisional lainnya.

Kemudian K mengancam si gadis dengan gerakan permainan miliknya sehingga tempat terdalam si gadis pun menjadi basah. Apakah yang dimaksud dalam kalimat itu adalah air mata si gadis yang mengalir karean rasa takutnya terhadap permainan K? AHA! Kalau begitu,yang dimaksud dengan 'bagian terdalam si gadis' itu pasti berbicara tentang mata!

Baekhyun menganalisis arti kaliamat itu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,tetapi ia menyerah dan kembali terhenti begitu membaca kalimat selanjutnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa gadis yang tadinya menangis dengan linangan air mata itu mendadak mengeluarkan suara,bukankah si gadis sudah dikatakan sekarat,tetapi mengapa si gadis itu malah berkata 'masukan sedikit lagi'? jika dengan begitu ia bisa mati?,bukankah seharusnya ia minta K untuk berhenti?

Apa pun maksudnya itu,si K tetap masuk dan semakin dalam lagi memasuki bagian terdalam gadis itu. Hm dilihat dari manapun,bagian terdalam si gadis itu sudah pasti tidak berbicara tentang mata. Huft sepertinya ia tidak bisa membaca kelanjutan cerita ini karena apa yang dimaksud dengan bagian terdalam si gadis ini saja ia tidak tahu. Aku langsung menggaris bawahi kata kunci dalam cerita ini,yaitu 'bagian terdalam si gadis'. Ketika hendak meletakan buku itu,baekhyun mendengar namanya di panggil.

**Baekhyun POV.**

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun,berhenti membaca buku itu dan oleskan penetral pada rambut pelanggan kita"

"Baik…"

Mau tidak mau,aku pun meletakan buku (majalah lebih tepatnya) dan bangkit berdiri. "Wah-wah,kau pasti senang ya, ibu Baekhyun. Lihat saja Baekhyun yang masih tetap bisa belajar meskipun berada didalam salon yang berisik ini. Ia benar-benar anak yang dewasa dan pintar ya!"

"Hohoho anak itu memang sangat senang belajar. Ujian kemarin ia juga mendapat penghargaan loh. Gurunya juga memanjakannya, gurunya memberikan buku soal khusus untuknya,bahkan membelikannya makanan. Hohohoho!"

Begitu bibi yang tinggal diatas rumah yang sedang di potong rambutnya memujiku, ibuku langsung membangga-banggakan diriku dengan melebihkan ceritanya,bahkan berbohong. Tentang pemberian buku soal,semua anak peringkat 3 besar pasti di beri buku itu. Kemudian,berberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah cerita kepada ibuku jika wali kelas memberikan ttokppoki kepada kami karena kami sudah melaksanakan piket kelas dengan baik.

Tak lama,ibu Daehyun yang rambutnya sedang ku polesi obat penetral pun angkat bicara

"Aih! Kalau begitu anak ku Daehyun,setiap hari hanya pergi ketempat main game saja. Sementara baekhyun,sudah membantu ibunya bekerja,belajarnya juga rajin,kurang apa lagi coba? Aku benar-benar iri!"

"Hohoho anak laki-laki memang seperti itu. Jika waktunya sudah tiba,pasti ia akan berubah sendiri" meski ibu ku berkata seperti itu,tampak kepuasan yang terlukis si wajahnya saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sembari melepaskan sarung tangan pelastik yang berlumuran obat penetral rambut.

Dasar orang tua… pokoknya,kalau mereka melihat anaknya memegang buku,pasti beranggapan kalau anaknya sedang belajar. Padahal kalau saja ibuku melihat buku jenis apa yang selalu kubaca selama ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran.

Namun,aku bukan anak yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dan berkata kalau aku tidak sedang belajar melainkan membaca majalah Sunday Seoul *majalah fashion ditengah situasi seperti ini. Karena itulah,sebagai putri kebanggaan ibu,aku bertingkah rendah hati dan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali kesofa dan melanjutkan tugas sekolahku. Aku tidak ingin membuat ibuku dicap sebagai pembohong,karena itulah sesekali aku harus berpura-pura belajar.

Sore hari di hari kerja seperti ini,salon biasa cukup ramai. Akhirnya,rambut bibi atas rumah pun selesai dipotong. Ibu lantas menyalakan pengering rambut. Heeeennnngggg…(?) suara mesin pengering rambut berbaur dengan percakapan ibu-ibu yang ada disini. Aroma shampoo dan bau kimia khas salon pun mengalir bersama hangatnya tiupan angin yang berembus dari mesin pengering.

Aku menyukai aroma dan suara ini. Hal-hal semcam inilah yang dikatakan sebagai 'pemandangan kehidupan' didalam salon. Lebih dari apa pun,pemandangan ini berhubungan langsung dan sangat besar pengaruh nya terhadap kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Ini adalah pemandangan yang mau tidak mau harus kami cintai.

Hmmm.. omong-omong apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bagian terdalam si gadis' itu? Aku masih memikirkannya sembari menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku. Meskipun aku yang masih duduk dibangku SD kelas tiga ini sudah banyak membaca buku,pada akhirnya tetap merasa kesulitan untuk membaca buku bertajuk dewasa ini karena banyaknya kata-kata rumit yang tidak bisa ku pahami. Namun kemampuan rasio dan pemahamanku yang luar biasa ini pun sangat tertarik untuk mencari tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu. Ppokoknya aku baru bisa merasakan hasil membaca buku ini jika aku berhasil memahami arti kata-kata sulit ini. Aku harus membuat sebuah memo dibagian ini nanti.

"Apa kabar,Baekhyun?" bayangan yang besar menyelimuti buku catatanku. Begitu aku melihat keatas tampak Heechul oppa yang sedang tersenyum kearah ku.

"Oppa!" aku melempar buku catatanku dan langsung berdiri. Heechul oppa adalah putra dari kakak pertama ibu yang tahun lalu mengikuti wajib militer, dan tampaknya sedang libur sehingga berkunjung kemari. Meskipun usia kami berjarak 10 tahun,tidak ada rasa canggung sedikitpun karena kami sudah akrab sejak kecil. Oppa langsung menggendongku dan tersenyum.

"Wah-wah! Berberapa kali tidak bertemu saja,Baekhyunee sudah semakin cantik ya."

"Apa? hahahaha…"

Akupun menggantikan ibuku yang sedang sibuk bekerja untuk mengeluarkan minuman dingin dari kulkas. Biasanya,setengah cangkir saja sudah cukup untuk diberikan kepada pengunjung salon,tetapi aku menuangkan satu cangkir penuh untuk Heechul oppa. Ditambah lagi,aku memberikan rasa strawberry kesukaanku. Kata-kata sulit yang mengusikku tadi pun langsung berganti ke hal-hal lain seketika. Sekarang sudah tingkat berapa? Sudah belajar taekwondo sampai sejauh mana? Yah,hal-hal seperti itulah.

Heechul oppa sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yang aku ajukan,ia menggambar untuk ku dan menjawab semua pertanyaan ku dengan jujur. Aku sangat menyukai kepedulian Heechul oppa pada ku yang memang tidak memiliki kakak laki-laki ataupun perempuan ini. Karena itulah aku selalu bertanya akan semua hal secara detail kepadanya

"Wah, rasa penasaran Baekhyunee besar juga ya."

"Oh iya,oppa aku masih penasaran akan satu hal lagi…"

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

Saat itu juga,Heechul oppa mendengarkan ku dengan serius. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah penuh rasa percaya diri,layaknya seorang ahli yang siap menjawab pertanyaan apa pun. Wahh,benae-benar oppa yang bisa diandalkan. Sesaat aku ragu,tetapi rasa penasaran ku mengalahkan rasa ragu itu.

"Aku mau tahu tentang yang dimaksud dengan bagian terdalam dari seorang wanita."

'**JEDEER!'**

"A-apa?"

Seketika raut wajah oppa mendadak berubah. Apa jangan-jangan opaa juga tidak tahu artinya ya? Lalu aku kembali bertanya dengan lebih jelas "Yang kumaksud itu,bagian terdalam wanita yang bisa basah dengan membara,oppa. Oppa juga tidak tahu ya?"

Namun raut wajah oppa masih seperti tadi,pucat pasih seperti baru saja di sapa oleh sesosok hantu di sore hari. Atau apakah aku harus menjelaskan tentang gerakan permainan pria juga? Namun entah mengapa,aku merasa salon yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening seketika. Dan lagi perasaan dingin apa ini?

Selain itu,cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir tanpa hambatan dari hidung Heechul oppa yang tadinya tertawa riang.

**Baekhyun POV End.**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note : aku balik dengan FF baru *tunjuk atas* rated M pula.. hohoho aku kesannya maksaiin banget nih buat nge-remake novel nya

Ini ff remake dari novel dewasa korea.. wkkk :D,ini juga baru prolog ya.. gimana mau dilanjut

gk?kalau mau dilanjut tinggal tinggalkan jejak sebanyak-banyaknya okke?! Aku tunggu responnya okke?! ooh iya ini belum sempet aku edit, jadi mian kalo ada typo okee

Ooh iya aku juga mau ngucapin Thanks a Lot buat para readers yang udah follow-favorite-dan review ff ku yang "Lucky Fans!" thanks yaa ^^ dan buat yang nungguin kelanjutannya aku baru buat 1/3 bagian nya doing.. U.U tunggu aja ya kelanjutan Lucky Fans! nya

Berhubung ini udah malem RnR aja boleh?! thanks


	2. Chapter 1 part A

**~Love Story~**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun****Park Chanyeol**

**Rated : T+ - M ( yang nunggu NC sabar yoo,belum waktunya)**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! ****REMAKE novel EXPLICIT LOVE STORY by. Lee Sae In**

**WARNING :GS (GanderSwitch)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ OOC/NOT EDIT/DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**ATTENTION ! : Untuk kepentingan jalan cerita karakter Luhan disini saya ubah menjadi Kim Yejin, karena setelah diperdalam karakter nya wajah Luhan disini menurut saya kurang cocok. Jadi mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya. Dan juga chapter 1 saya buat menjadi 2 bagian (A&B).. Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!"**

Bercinta adalah tujuan akhir dari perjodohan. Jumat malam yang indah, Baekhyun duduk sambil sedikit menahan laju hormone wanitanya yang sudah menggebu-gebu untuk mewujudkan tujuan akhir itu. Namun, ia tidak tahu karena nafsu hormonnya yang terlalu kuat atau terlslu rendah, para pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini seolah tidak merasakan apapun. Ia menyimpulkan hal ini setelah memperhatikan bahwa tak satupun diantara 4 pria yang datang untuk menjadi pasangan bercinta nya memalingkan matanya ke arahku.

Hampir keempatnya menjatuhkan mata nya kepada yeoja yang duduk disampingnya,Kim Yejin. Lebih tepatnya lagi, mereka menjatuhkan pandangan nya ke arah kaki mulus dibawah rok mini dan belahan dada rendah yang mengundang. Tidak hanya karena Yejin menggenakan T-shirt dengan _V-neckline_ dan _bra B-cup_, tetapi setiap kali ia menggerakan badannya otomatis belahan dadanya juga ikut terlihat. Jujur saja, cara pria itu mencuri pandang dengan hati-hati pada belahan dada Yejin yang terlihat adalah tontonan yang menarik. Walaupun para pria sudah berusaha untuk menutup-nutupinya, mereka tetaplah seorang pria yang jika dihadapkan dengan instingnya.

Sudah sewajarnya seorang manusia menerima kenyataan bahwa ada hal-hal yang tak bisa mereka lakukan. Hal ini adalah suatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang seperti Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah merasa tertekan atau marah setiap melihat Yejin. Karena Baekhyun tau, sekalipun ia di hidupkan kembali di masa depan ia tidak akan bisa menjadi secantik Yejin. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa cemburu kepada Yejin.

Alasan pertama mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi Yejin ,adalah bentuk tubuhnya yang cukup berisi. Jika ia berani mengenakan pakaian seperti yang dikenakan oleh Yejin setidaknya Baekhyun harus terlahir dengan sedikit besi diwajahnya. Alasan ke-dua Baekhyun memiliki sifat cukup ceroboh. Sekalipun ia terlahir dengan bentuk tubuh S-Line seperti Yejin, Baekhyun tetap tidak akan mengenakan rok super mini seperti Yejin yang hanya bisa menutupi bagian bokongnya saja. Karena seandainya Baekhyun menemukan uang dijalan, ia tidak bisa mengambilnya karena bisa dipastikan ia harus tidur telentang untuk mengambilnya.

Karena itulah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mundur dari posisi bersaing dengan Yejin dan menikmati pertunjukan antara Yejin dan para pria itu. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa karena dihadapannya masih tersaji secangkir kopi dan alunan music klasik yang bisa dinikmati sembari menyaksikan perunjukan gratis dihadapannya. Rasa kopi di café ini memang tidak enak, tetapi Bekhyun menikmati alunan music yang diputar disini.

Dan lagi… ada objek yang menarik dipandang mata

Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah 'Park Chanyeol'.

**Baekhyun POV**

Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah 'Park Chanyeol'. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas saja saat tadi ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak mendengarkan nya sekilas saja, bahkan aku menyiagakan telinga ku dengan serius. Hal itu dikarenakan penampilan Park Chanyeol tampak jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan pria yang lainnya.

Layaknya mereka yang memperhatikan Yejin, aku pun menjatuhkan pandangan ku kepada orang itu saja. Jika melihat situasi seperti ini, aku seolah melihat apa yang dimaksud dengan konsep kecantikan universal dan objektif.

Dia sama sekali tidak tampak setua umurnya. Wajahnya sangat mulus seperti seorang wanita. Aku lebih suka pada pria yang memiliki wajah berstrektur kasar dari pada pria yang berwajah mulus dan bersih. Namun, banyak juga wanita yang tertarik pada pria berwajah mulus memiliki daya tarik sendiri.

Wajahnya bukan sekedar tampan, melainkan juga memiliki pesona tersendiri. Yang pertama adalah kening yang indah dan hidung yang menempel dengan indah diwajahnya belum lagi telinganya yang terlihat seperti antena berjalan,Hahaha… Meski begitu, matanya memiliki tatapan yang cukup tajam sehingga ia terlihat sedikit arogan dan kasar,terlebih caranya menatap orang sungguh aneh. Seandainya ia memliki mata yang indah seperti mata rusa,aku pasti sudah menoleh kearahnya.

Sedari tadi ia melirik Yejin berkali-kali dan bersikap sinis kepada pria lainnya. Bisa dikatakan kalau dia bertingkah sama denganku. Meskipun kekesalannya sama sepertiku,dia masih memiliki kebebasan tersendiri. Dia tidak sama denganku yang tidak memiliki sisi menarik sejak lahir,dia masih medapatkan kompensasi dengan menikmati pandangan setiap wanita yang melirik diriny…

**Baekhyun POV End.**

Sudah jelas bahwa Chanyeol menyadar bahwa dirinya adalah sosok pria yang menarik. Berkali-kali mata Baekhyun dan mata milik Chanyeol bertemu pandang, dan sebanyak itu pulalah ia memamerkan senyum misteriusnya. Meskipun Baekhyun kesal dan sadar bahwa senyumnya itu tidak berarti apa-apa, jantungnya tetap berdegup setiap kali pemuda itu melakukannya.

"Eonni?" Jiyoung,salah satu gadis lainnya yang juga duduk disebelah Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya pelan. Seketika,pandangan semua orang yang duduk dimeja itu mengarah pada Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula wajah Baekhyun mendadak pucat dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak karena berpikir bahwa ia kepergok sedang mangamati Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ponsel Eonni bordering"

Lelaki yang duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun langsung menunjuk tas yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun menggunakan matanya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi. Begitu Baekhyun mengangkatnya,terdengar suara seorang pria yang masih muda.

"Hallo, apa benar ini ponsel milik Nona Byun Baekhyun?" suaranya lembut dan menyegarkan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup hingga terdengar 'Ck!' dengan kesalnya. Ternyata pria yang menghubungi Baekhyun bukan mencari dirinya melainkan mencari Yejin.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Yejin ada disebelahku. Ini kuberikan padanya"

Berberapa waktu yang lalu, Baekhyun bergabung dalam klub bernama Movie Nest. Sepertinya, Yejin juga ikut bergabung dengan klub ini. Yejin tampaknya tidak mecantumkan nomor ponselnya saat mengisi formulir,sehingga mereka menghubungiku yang notabenya adalah teman seangkatannya.

"Nomor yang bisa dihubungi? Ah,baiklah… 010-…" karena Yejin mengecilkan suaranya, para pria yang dikuasai insitngnya ini pun langsung melebarkan kedua antena yang mereka miliki untuk mendengarkan suara Yejin dengan teliti dalam keheningan. Entah kenapa, daerah sekitar meja bagaikan dialiri oleh keheningan aneh dan hanya terdengar suara Yejin yang sedang membacakan nomor ponselnya.

Mereka mendadak serius menajamkan indera pendengaran seolah kesulitan mendengar dan terlihat seperti sedang mengulurkan pena dan memo sambil memohon Yejin menuliskan nomor ponselnya. Namun,suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Bahkan, Baekhyu pun berpikir jika ada kesalahan dalam pendengarannya.

"6969. Baiklah,sampai jumpa besok."

Yejin mengakhiri sambungan telephone dengan ramah. Sembari tersenyum lebar ia pun berkata pada Baekhyun, "Mereka bilang besok adalah pesta penyambutan anggota baru, Eonni juga diajak datang. Ngomong-ngomong,aku tidak tahu jika Eonni juga bergabung dengan klub itu."

Berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, Yejin adalah pribadi yang ramah dan lembut. Teman-teman seangkatan yang lainnya memanggil Baekhyun 'Eonni'untuk sekedar formalitas, tetapi menggunakan bahasa santai kepadanya. Meskipun demikian, Yejin tetap menggunakan bahasa sopan terhadap Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi di tempat umum seperti ini, Baekhyun tampak seperti seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dan merupakan penjaga dari gadis-gadis ini.

Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, pria-pria yang ada di hadapannya lebih memilih memikirkan hal lain ketimbang mempertanyakan usia Baekhyun saat ini,karena dipanggil 'eonni' berulang kali.

"Apa benar nomornya 6969?" ujar pria berkemeja hitam dengan rambut ikal berantakan tampak menakutkan,jelek,dan berperawakan kasar tetapi tampak seperti keturunan keluarga terhormat. Dengan polosnya, Yejin mengangguk. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun tampak menahan suara tawanya, dan para pria yang memasang senyum aneh. Yejin dan kedua gadis yang lain masih belum bisa memahami situasi itu hanya dapat menunjukan ekspresi bingung nya.

Sepertinya para pria ini merasa lucu akan tingkah para gadis itu sehingga mereka menaikkan nada suaranya dan dengan bangga berkata,

"Waah, sangat mudah untuk diingat ya. 6969… Nomor itu bukan nomor yang bisa didapatkan oleh semua orang loh."

"HaHaHa! Apa kau menyogok penjualnya ketika membeli ponsel itu? Dulu aku memohon berkali-kali agar bisa mendapatkannya,namun tidak diberikan juga lho"

"Hmm, benar-benar nomor yang bagus,6969. Jaga nomor itu baik-baik. Mungkin kelak kau bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi." Para pria-pria itu terkekeh sembari berkata macam-macam. Namun Yejin yang tidak mengerti itu hanya membelakakan mata rusanya sembari berkata "Apa nomor ini sebagus itu?"

Para pria tampak berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa akan ucapan Yejin. Seolah mengerti akan kepolosan Yejin , mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang hal yang mereka saja yang tahu maksudnya.

"Tentu saja. Di ingat nya juga mudah kan? 6969?

"Nona, aku juga ingin melakukan 6969. Nona Yejin mau tidak melakukakan 6969 dengan ku?"

Seketika juga meja yang kami duduki,dipenuhi oleh pembicaraan mengenai 69. Mereka pun semakin menjadi-jadi dan keasyikan setengah mati begitu melihat paraa gadis yang lain memiringkan kepala mereka karena tidak mngerti.

"Tunggu dulu" Baekhyu yangtadinya hanya duduk tenang sambil meminum kopi dan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian, mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Seketika wajahnya memucat. Baekhyun memang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan mereka karena ketidaksopanan para pria, tetapi sekarang justru ia sendiri yang takut untuk mengutarakannya.

Dalam keragu-raguan Baekhyun melemparkan senyum pada pria yang berwatak kotor dan terlihat seperti keturunan kedua dari keluarga ningrat itu. Dialah yang paling banyak berbicara sedari tadi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, bolehkah anda memperlihatkan telapak tangan anda?" pria itu tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang baekhyun katakana. Namun ia tetap meletakan telapak tangannya diatas meja.

"Tangan anda kecil ya?"

"Apakau kau mau mengatakan bahwa tanganku ini menariik?" begitu aku menyentuh tangannya, dia tersenyum dengan angkuh seolah berpikir jika Baekhyun memiliki rasa padanya.

"Kalau begitu,saya boleh mengomentari tangan menarik anda ini kan?"

Diwajahnya tersirat rasa penasaran layaknya anak kecil. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengukur telapak tangan pria itu. "10,5 cm kan? Ukurannya lebih kecil daripada ukuran tubuh anda ya." Sang pria langsung menarik telapak tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibawah meja,seolah mengerti akan ucapan Baekhyun tad. Namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur mengumumkan ukuran sang pria.

"Ukuran anda hanya 10,5 cm ketika eereksi memang tergolong pendek dibandungkan ukuran pria normal rata-rata yang berukuran 12,5 cm, tapi hal itu bukan suatu masalah besar. Meski begitu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika anda berusaha untuk menurukan berat badan anda? Anda tahukan, jika bagian perut mengalami kegemukan, milik anda itu akan terbenam oleh lemak,dan ukurannya menjadi semakin kecil? Satu hal lagi, jika anda ingin melakukan posisi 69,bisa jadi pasangan anda akan mengalami sesak nafas akibat terbenam lemak dari perut anda" Seketika, semua pria yang tadinya meletakkan tangannya diatas meja langsung menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan. Tampak raut kekesalan dari para gadis yang lain begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud para pria tadi.

Baekhyun sangat gugup namun dia tidak mengentikan omongannya, seperti sangat berapi-api dan sulit untuk menhentikannya. "Selain itu,biasanya jika pria itu seorang _ 'player'_, mereka cenderung tidak berfantasi untuk melakukan posisi 69 lagi. Karena posisi itu adalah posisi paling dasar dan normal bagi seorang '_player'_ sejati."

'Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang kulakukan' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya sendiri. Mimpi buruk yang ia alami semalam bermunculan bagaikan panorama didalam kepalanya.

Dibenaknya saat ini selalu terngiang perkataan yang mengalir dari mulut orang tua dan para tetangga berberapa waktu lalu setelah peristiwa yang terjadi disalon dulu. Ucapannya kala itu membuat dirinya yang tadinya dicap sebagai siswa teladan menjadi siswa yang harus mendapatkan didikan khusus. Setelah kejadian itu pula ibu nya membuang semua koleksi Sunday Seoul milik Baekhyun.

Namun,semenjak kejadian itu pula dirinya menjadi memiliki banyak penggemar. Walaupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, para anak gadis selalu mencari dirinya ketika membahas hal-hal berbau mesum. Selain itu, ia juga menjadi tempat konsultasi mulai dari pacaran hingga hubungan seks. Bahkan, tak jarang para pria datang padanya sekedar untuk bertanya cara nya berciuman dan melakukan seks.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun terkadang merasa sedih. Ia memberikan konsultasi dan saran bagaikan seseorang yang sudah sangat ahli, bahwa kenyataannya dirinya belum pernah mengalami hal itu secara langsung , bahkan diusianya yang sudah 24 tahun ini. _'Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya'_ seperti itulah dirinya sekarang. Tidak akan pernah meniggalkan celah adalah hukuman bagi seorang _'player' _sejati. Seperti yang dilakukan pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

Meskipun yang lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingal saat kami membahas posisi 69, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sewajarnya. Ketika Baekhyun juga terlihat 100% belum pernah mengalaminya secara langsung, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'aku sudah tahu semuanya'.

Sesaat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu pandang. Seketika itu pula, Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Karena itulah Baekhyun langsung berhenti berceloteh dan memberikan senyum terpaksanya kepada Chanyeol lalu menari tas miliknya sambil melangkah keluar dari kafe dengan cepat. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah keluar, dirinya merasakan tatapan tajam yang membuat punggungnya berkeringat dingin.

Sialan! Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tutup mulut saja tadi. Pasti besok perkataannya akan menyebar ke teman-teman satu angkatannya. Sama seperti ucapan Baekhyun yang vulgar tadi, pasti teman-temannya juga akan menilai dirinya sudah berpengalaman dibidang ini.

Itu bukanlah masalah besar karena Baekhyun menganggap hal ini tidak lebih dari sekedar ilmu pengetahuan yang didapatkannya dari Sunday Seoul. Namun, rasa tidak nyamam dicap seperti itu adalah kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Untung saja, ada satu kursi yang masih kosong. Baekhyun beruntung karena peruntungan untuk dirinya hari ini berakhir biasa-biasa saja. Karena sekarang adalah jam pulang kerja, jalanan menjadi macet dan butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk tiba dirumah. Perjalan yang akan jadi sangat melelahkan jika ia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk tadi. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak .

Baekhyun merasa ada bayangan gelap besar yang menutupi kepalanya. Seorang pria dengan celana jeans hitam tampak berdiri disebelahnya saat ini, dengan kemeja berwarna kotak-kotak biru yang didalamnya dilapisi oleh kaus berwarna serupa. Tak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun seolah mengenal pria itu. Akan sangat memalukan jika dirinya menoleh ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya.

Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan mencuri pandang hingga dirinya melihat wajahnya. Baekhyun membelakakan matanya kaget karena wajahnya semakin mendekat secara tiba-tiba. Tingkat keterkejutannya ini bisa membuatnya berteriak histeris, tetapi ia mengekspresikannya dengan menghentakan badannya. Ah , hari ini benar-benar hari sial untuk Baekhyun.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?' suara bass berat terdengar disampingku. Ternyata itu Park Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol ada disini?! Seketika itu juga jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan sangat cepat karean dirinya beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Secara perlahan,Baekhyun membuka matanya karena tahu jika sudah tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura tidur lagi.

"Me…memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku masih penasaran dengan posisi 69, bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa penasaranku ini ya?"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya yang tadinya bergetar tak bisa berkata-kata. 'Dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya posisi 69?' batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak menahan tawa saat tampak kerutan-kerutan didahi Baekhyun karena memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dirinya berikan. Lalu Chanyeol tampak berjalan menuju pintu bus, dan melompat keluar. Tak sekalipun Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Bus yang Baekhyun tumpangi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Setelah melalui berberapa stasiun bus, Baekhyun tadi masih terbengong-bengong ditempatnya mulai kembali ke posisi normal.

'Apa mungkin tadi Chanyeol sedang mempermalukannya?'-Baekhyun

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next chapter akan telat ya! Faktor puasa ! J

**THANKS TO : Uchiha Shesura-chan, YoonAHeartfilia, Parkili, .16, ByunSaranghae, VitCB9, Kai yeodongsaeng, Majey Jannah 97, Strawwbaekki, NajikaAlamanda, Xoxorienakimmyun, Paprikapumpkim, Byun-Dogii, Bublekimdeer, Aria Swedan, ParkByun,Sefan, Indaaaaaahhh, PrincePink, ByunBina, ShinJiWoon920202, Byuniee, Starbucks91, .9, Bekichan077 **

Balasan buat berberapa review :

- Starbucks91 : ini chanyeolnya udah nongol kok..

- Bublekimdeer : Wkkk… kamu ketahuan nyariin NC ya? Hoho ~~ buat chapter kemarin dan ini belum ada NC Cuma kata2 nya aja sedikit vulgar.. Buat yang nugguin NC sabar yoo.. belum waktunya hahaha.. :D

- Paprikapumpkim : iyaa ini remake dari novel Explicit Love Story ^^.. berapa chapter? Emmm… liat nanti aja deh ya, soalnya aku juga gk tau bakalan jadi berapa..

- NajikaAlamanda : ini bukan remake dari ff Cheecky Romance, tapi dari Explicit love story. Diperjelas yaa? Hoho saya gak janji bakalan bisa memperjelas 'itu' saya kan masih polos *plakk

Maaf ya Cuma berberapa yang aku bales review nya.. tapi aku baca kok semua review kalian.. rata2 pada kocak pas Heechul mimisan XD, dan makasih banget buat yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ku ini.. hahaha :D

See u next chap ! RnR please!


	3. Chapter 1 part B

**~Love Story~**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Rated : T+ ( yang nunggu NC sabar yoo,belum waktunya)**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! REMAKE novel EXPLICIT LOVE STORY by. Lee Sae In**

**WARNING :GS (GanderSwitch)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ OOC/NOT EDIT/DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**ATTENTION ! : Untuk kepentingan jalan cerita karakter Luhan disini saya ubah menjadi Kim Yejin, karena setelah diperdalam karakter nya wajah Luhan disini menurut saya kurang cocok. Jadi mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya. Dan juga chapter 1 saya buat menjadi 2 bagian (A&B).. Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eonni, maksud dari 69 itu apa?"

Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan bir yang sedang diminumnya. Itu karena Yejin bertanya tiba-tiba dengan wajah kelewat lugu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling takut-takut jika ada yang mendengar perkataan Yejin tadi. Untungnya orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan cerita mereka masing-masing dan sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar perkataan Yejin tadi.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Yejin sedang berada di tempat penyambutan anggota baru dari klub yang dibicarakan oleh Yejin tempo lalu. Sekitar 40 orang tampak mendirikan tenda dipinggir sana.

Baekhyun menatap Yejin dengan sedikit kesal _" Yejin ketidaktahuan itu tidak salah, tapi sikap ketidak pedulian mu itulah yang salah,apa kau tidak paham juga? Hanya dengan menggerakan berberapa jari saja,semua info yang kau perlukan akan muncul dalam hitungan detik melalui Internet. Apa perlu kau tanyakan lagi?" _batin Baekhyun

Sesaat Baekhyun ragu akan Yejin yang bertanya seakan tidak tahu apapun. Namun melihat matanya yang tampak berbinar bagaikan anak kecil yang diberikan es krim, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Sepertinya tak masalah member sedikit ilmu yang Baekhyun ketahui kepada anak ini, membasahi sumpitnya dengan bir dan menulis angka '6' dan '9' di atas meja.

"Coba kau bayangkan kedua angka ini sebagai pria dan wanita"

Dengan mata yang tampak besar karena menggunakan _softlens_ Yejin mengamati kedua angka itu dengan serius. Baekhyun yang melihat bagaikan ada tulisan 'aku sama sekali tak tahu apa pun' diwajah Yejin.

"Ini sama seperti posisi badan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Yejin hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan posisi itu. Baekhyun, meneguk bir dengan santai seolah berkata jika dirinya memiliki waktu luang, dan menjatuhkan tatapannya kepada Yejin. Namun orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami seolah mempertanyakan apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Yejin hingga seperti itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Yejin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menunjuk angka diatas meja "Tapi kenapa dengan posisi ini? Jika berposisi seperti ini bagaimana melakukan 'itu'?

Mendengar jawabannya yang sangat lugu, Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya terlalu vulgar menanggapinya. Baekhyun merasa seolah dirinya tahu –terlalu- banyak mengenai hal ini padahal dirinya belum pernah mengalaminya..

"Hmm.. maksudku begini, pada dasarnya ini bukan untuk sekedar untuk melakukan 'itu' saja, dalam tingkatan seks posisi seperti ini bisa dibilang sebagai posisi paling efisien untuk saling memberi kenikmatan kepada pasangan" Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya takut ada yang mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kalian sedang membahas hal menarik apa? terlihat serius sekali."

Senior wanita yang tadinya duduk di pojok ruangan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami, wajahnya mengerut melihat angka yang tertulis di meja tadi. Sepertinya senior itu mengerti maksud angka itu. Entah mengapa di situasi seperti ini Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena dia sepertinya memahami artinya. Bagi seorang wanita yang belum menikah tapi sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti ini bisa dianggap aneh oleh orang lain. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan sunbae itu, tiba-tiba dia sudah memekik heboh

"Hwaaaa… apa-apaan ini. Anak-anak zaman sekarang benar-benar ya!"

Jika tidak salah nama wanita itu ialah Kyungsoo,lebih lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang cukup untuk membuat semua orang menoleh kearah kami, para senior yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan cerita masing-masing pun mulai datang bergerombol kearah meja.

"Coba lihat apa yang mereka tulis. Ini pasti ulah mu kan Baek?"

Seketika itu Baekhyun merasa kesal. Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo karena dia lebih tua satu angkatan diatas Baekhyun, tetapi jika mengenai usia Kyungsoo lebih muda 1 tahun dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjabat sebagai senior diangkatan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun yang berusia 24 tahun ini telat masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru.

'_Apakah aku harus memarahinya karena memanggilku sebagi anak-anak dan menggunakan bahasa non-formal padaku. Ckk padahal dia lebih muda dariku' _batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang berfikiran terbuka dan menghargai pentingnya rasa hormat. Baekhyun berpendapat bahwa akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo menanyakan usianya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat tidak sopan terhadapnya.

Namun, Baekhyun memilih mengalah karena seperti pepatah mengatakan 'di mana bumi dipijak disitu langit dijunjung' , angkatan tahun lebih berpegaruh ketika berada di Universitas. Selain itu, jika Baekhyun berulah ditempat seperti ini maka kehidupan berkuliah disini akan sedikit berubah –mungkin-. Lagipula, mungkin saja Kyungsoo menganggap Baekhyun seusia dengan mahasiswa baru lainnya dikarenakan wajahnya yang sangat baby face dan imut.

"69? Hahaha… sepertinya kau pantas menjadi penerus seorang 'PCY'," ucap Sehun yang tadinya duduk didepan Kyungsoo sembari melihat angka yang tertulis diatas meja. Sehun, bukan hanya karena dia seumuran dengan Baekhyun, melainkan karena dia juga adalah satu-satunya pria tampan diklub ini. Namun melihat kejadian seperti ini di acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru bisa dipastikan citra seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi buruk seketika.

Setiap orang dilingkungan baru pasti membuat resolusi terlebih dahulu. Namun,Baekhyun justru menunjukan sisi berbeda dari dirinya. Baekhyun memang sudah membuat sebuah resolusi sebelum masuk Universitas. Mengikuti pelajaran itu pasti, namun sekarang Baekhyun jadi sedikit lebih memperhatikan soal penampilan dan bersikap anggun layaknya putri di dongeng-dongeng jika sedang berhadapan dengan pria. Selain itu Baekhyun juga ingin memiliki CC –couple campus- serta memiliki seorang kekasih.

Namun,baru sebualan dirinya mengikuti kehidupan kampus, Baekhyun justru merasa bahwa pepatah yang berbunyi 'seseorang hidup sesuai parasnya' sangat cocok dengan dirinya…yang dulu. Awalnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup besar untuk merubah penampilan,mulai dari pakaian model rambut bahkan membeli berberapa barang ber-merek yang sebelumnya tidak ia miliki. Namun strategi itu dihentikan karena ia merasa hanya membuang-buang tabungannya yang sudah menipis.

Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun mengubah strategi menjadi sosok wanita idaman dimata para orangtua. Bukannya membanggakan namun Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang bisa dipercaya. Memang ia akui, kemana pun dirinya pergi, para orangtua sekitar rumah terkadang masih menatapnya dengan tajam setelah kejadian disalon dulu.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, strategi yang Baekhyun gunakan saat ini hanyalah "ketulusan". Para pria Korea memang selalu menjatuhkan matanya pada pesona gadis cantik. Namun,kenyataannya tipe gadis yang ingin dipacari oleh mereka adalah tipe gadis yang tulus seperti dirinya.

Namun sekarang, situasi ini menyulitkan Baekhyun untuk mempertahankan citra itu. Bisa-bisanya penjelasan terperinci tentang posisi 69 mengalir dengan lancar bagaikan air terjun dari bibir tipis seorang gadis manis seperti Baekhyun.

"PCY?" Dengan lembut serta tatapan mata lugu, Yejin mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Iya, seseorang bernama PCY yang terkenal di klub kita ini" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaa Kyungsoo

"Jika tidak salah, dia teman satu angkatan dengan Sehun sunbae kan? Dengar-dengar ia sedang cuti kuliah. Kapan ia kembali?"

"Katanya ia akan kembali semester ini. Entah apa yang dikerjakan nya selama liburan itu, bahkan ia tidak menghubungi ku sama sekali"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, karena topic pembicaraan teralihkan kepada mahluk bernama PCY itu. Baekhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dengan hati-hati seolah dirinya juga penasaran tentang apa yang mereka bahas.

"Kakak senior itu dipanggil PCY karena itu adalah singkatan nama aslinya, dan juga setiap wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Dia tidak hanya menarik, tapi juga sangat tampan dan sangat pandai memikat hati para wanita"

"Itu hanya gosip. Ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa baru ia juga persis sepertimu Baek. Pada umumnya , para gadis biasanya tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau vulgar seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa membuat para gadis itu menjadi sangat tertarik kepada ceritanya. Bisa dibilang ia memiliki bakat alami dalam menceriitakan hal-hal yang berbau porno"

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yejin, lagi-lagi ia tertawa dengan kedua matanya yang pun teringat hasil pengamatannya tentang Yejin belakangan ini Ekspresi sempurna dari wajahnya itu seperti dibuat-buat dan dia sudah melatih setiap sudut wajahnya dengan baik, melihat caranya menaikkan pundak, menundukkan kepala, dan senyum kecil sembari membelakakan matanya. Dan tentu saja, tambahan maskara menambah lekungan di bulu matanya.

"Sehun sunbae aku dengar ada seorang wanita yang pingsan ketika sedang berciuman dengan PCY, apakah itu benar?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Hahaha… iya itu benar. Ada seorang senior wanita yang datang menghampirinya dan langsung menciumnya. Mungkin awalnya dia hanya berniat sekedar mengecupnya dan berlari kabur. Tapi,anak ini memeluk pinggang senior itu dan tidak melepaskannya. Pada akhirnya, senior wanita itu pingsan begitu saja. Entah karena ia terkejut atau pura-pura pingsan, gosip itu pun mnecuat kepermukaan dan menyebutkan bahwa PCY itu sangat mahir dalam berciuman sampai-sampai membuat orang lain pingsan."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar sunbae? Jika tidak salah, katanya dia memiliki seorang pacar kala itu, apa mereka tidak bertengkar?"

"Oh, Hara sunbae? Kakak itu lebih tua dua angkatan dari kami dan dia hanya bilang bahwa cerita itu lucu. Hara sunbae memang tipe orang yang supel"

Entah bagaimana, acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru ini berubah menjadi acara pengeksposan sosok yang bernama pendek PCY itu. Belum lagi, Sehun menceritakan sosok temannya itu dengan semangat yang berkobar seolah-olah itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendengar cerita tentang PCY, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah tandingan PCY. Ia hanya mengetahui hal ini secara teori saja. Jika soal pengalaman langsung, Baekhyun belum pernah merasakannya. Terlebih lagi, yang namanya "pesona" untuk menarik wanita itu tidak bisa didapatkan begitu saja.

Namun, Baekhyun tetap masih penasaran dengan sosok bernama PCY ini sama seperti yang lainnya. PCY.. apakah sosoknya seperti ajusshi-ajusshi dengan vitalitas tinggi? Atau, bersosok kurus langsing yang temperamen dan sensual? Atau,sosoknya seperti playboy yang berlebihan seperti biasa? Atau, sosok yang liar namun menyembunyikannya dalam wajah lembut dan lugu?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun harus menunggu selama tiga jam lagi untuk pelajaran selanjutnya karena pelajaran pengantar ilmu linguistic mendadak kosong tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman jika berkata bahwa satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dituju saat ini ialah ruang klub, daripada ia berkata bahwa ia bersyukur karena jam kosong sehingga ia bisa melangkahkan kaki keruang klub.

Satu dari berberapa alasan yang ada mengapa Baekhyun memilih bergabung dengan klub ini ialah agar ia bisa mendapatkan tempat berkumpul disela-sela jam kosong dan mendapatkan teman makan siang bersama. Karena itulah, sejak awal masuk universitas ia sudah melihat-lihat semua klub yang ada

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang klub, dan begitu ia masuk ruangan tampak gelap ditutupi dengan gorden berwarna hijau. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang sedang menonton film dalam kegelapan ini, karena hanya layar televise saja yang memancarkan cahaya. Orang-orang yang tadinya duduk selonjoran disofa panjang di depan televise segera berdiri begitu melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Nonton film ya?"

"Eh.. Nu..Nuna?"

Baekhyun duduk disofa yang mereka duduki tadi dan menatap layar TV dengan serius. Ia duduk dengan dua orang pria diruangan gelap, diatas sofa yang empuk seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Meskpun bekas jerawat masih belum hilang dari wajah mereka dan tampak aroma malu-malu dari kedua bocah tersebut, mereka tampak menggemaskan sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin memukul bokong mereka.

"Judulnya apa?"

Entah karena mereka terlalu serius menonton film tersebut sampai tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Tanpa bisa berkata apapun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada film. Ia merasa bersyukr karena bisa mengisi tiga jam waktu kosong yang dimilikinya.

Namun,tak lama ia duduk salah satu dari mereka perlahan bangkit berdiri. Begitu Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya, sambil tersenyum anak itu berkata "sebentar lagi aku ada kelas.."

Tak lama kemudian anak yang satunya lagi bangkit dari duduknya sembari menyampirkan tas dipunggungnya

"Kau juga ada kelas?"

Anak itu menggangguk dengan raut wajah yang kurang nyaman. Seperginya kedua anak tersebut Baekhyun kembali menyaksikan film itu dengan serius. Dua gadis seperti kakak beradik tampak sedang berbincang-bincang didalam film itu. Baekhyun sedikit merasa terganggu karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. Ditambah lagi, suasana hening dalam film itu membuat dirinya sedikit mengantuk.

'sepertinya aku hanya terbiasa dengan film Hollywood saja' pikir Baekhyun

Ketika Baekhyun berpikiran begitu tiba-tiba scane berganti dan pacar sang kakak datang ke dalam kamar tidur tempat keduak kakak beradik itu tidur. Mereka berdua bercumbu meskipun adik perempuannya sedang tertidur disampingnya. Begitu melihat tubuh telanjang anak perempuan yang tampak belum dewasa sepenuhnya itu, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau laki-laki ini adalah seorang ajusshi mesum. Hingga akhirnya, tak sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Ketika itulah, akhirnya Baekhyun sadar jika film berjudul Bad Girl ini adalah film yang sempat menuai kritik dan menjadi berita hangat di dunia. Namun, meskipun film ini adalah film dewasa yang tidak layak ditonton kaum remaja, tingkat keberhasilan film ini cukup besar di luar sana sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi kawasan Asia untuk tidak memutar film ini. Namun menonton film seperti ini seorang diri, disiang bolong ,dan dengan usia seperti ini membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak wajar.

Mungkin jika umurnya masih 20 tahun dirinya masih dianggap menggemaskan. Namun ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang bahkan senior sekalipun lebih muda dari dirinya seperti disini, mereka pasti menganggapnya seperti seorang maniak jika melihatnya saat ini.

Didalam scene, kedua orang itu terdengar melenguh mendesah kecil. Bersamaan dengan suara itu tampak tubuh sang gadis sedikit bergetar. Melihat situasi memalukan seperti ini, Baekhyun pun langsung mencari-cari keberadaan remote control karena khawatir ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan benda itu.

Entah apa yang rusak,saat kedua orang itu sedang berpelukan dalam kondisi bugil tiba-tiba layar TV mendadak berkedip-kedip dan gambarnya diam tak bergerak. Gambar yang muncul di televise itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kebingungan ditengah ruangan gelap seperti ini. Layar itu jauh lebih menghkawatirkan dibandingkan dua tubuh bugil itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mencabut colokan kabel televise , sialnya lubang colokan listrik berada tepat dibelakang TV berukuran besar ini. Baekhyun pun memeluk TV berukuran jumbo tersebut dan mendorongnya ke pinggir dengan susah payah. Mungkin karena faktor situasinyaa juga, keringat dingin mengaliri wajah dan telapak tangan mungil miliknya.

"Siang bolong befini, suara melenguh apa itu?"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. cahaya terang masuk dari luar pintu klub, mnenyilaukan kedua mata ku yang sedang menghadap kearah pintu. Tampak seorang pria tampak berdiri dengan latar cahaya itu.

Namun tunggu dulu! Perhatikan posisinya saat ini. Pertama ada scene erotis yang masih muncul dilayar tV, dan ia masih berusaha memeluk TV itu untuk memindahkannya di dalam ruangan gelap seperti ini. Pria itu pun menanyakan dari mana suara lenguhan itu berasal.

**Lebih sialnya lagi! Orang itu adalah… si pria bernama Park Chanyeol**.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong ~~~ jumpa lagi kita ^^

Adakah yang menunggu fanfict ini? HeHe ~~

Maaf kalo update nya lama, mungkin kemarin aku jadwalin update ff ini abis puasa tapi kayanya dipercepet aja deh. Toh di chapter ini belum ada scene 'warning' nya.. :D mungkin baru kata2 dikit vulgar doing..

Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan LUCKY FANS! Maaf aku belum bisa lanjut, lagi kehabisan stok bahan cerita nih.. wkkkk..

Makasih juga buat yang udah Review dari prolog sampai chapter 1 kemarin… dan ada Attention di atas ya (mohon dimaklumi ;) )

Maaf gak bisa nyebut satu-satu buat yang udah review.. See next chapter guys! ^^

**RnR Please!**


	4. Chapter 2

**~Love Story~**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Rated : T+ ( yang nunggu NC sabar yoo,belum waktunya)**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! REMAKE novel EXPLICIT LOVE STORY by. Lee Sae In**

**WARNING :GS (GanderSwitch)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ OOC/NOT EDIT/DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**N/A : Ide cerita dan jalan cerita diambil seutuhnya dari novel asli nya, saya hanya merubah dan memotong bagian yang saya anggap tidak terlalu penting.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan pintu, lalu berjalan dengan santai kearah Baekhyun. Melihat tidak ada yang menghalanginya untuk terus berjalan, semakin lama semakin dekat Baekhyun yang terlanjur ketakutan hanya bisa terus bergerak mundur kebelakang. Baekhyun benar-benar berharap agar orang itu tak bisa mengenalinya. Bukankah ia akan dianggap sebagai wanita berotak mesum akut mengingat ia pernah bicara dengan lantangnya tentang ukuran 'penis' dan posisi '69' .

Lagipula wajahnya –menurutnya- bukanlah tipe wajah yang mudah di ingat oleh orang yang baru 1 atau 2 kali bertemu. Ughh betapa bersyukurnya Baekhyun akan hal itu, dan lagi keadaan saat ini benar-benar gelap, meskipun disinari oleh cahaya remang yang berasal dari layar TV yang masih menyala.

'_tak mungkin dia mengenaliku dengan mudah ditempat segelap ini kan?' _batin Baekhyun

"Ada urusan apa ya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan secara sengaja, dan menyampirkan rambut panjangnya ke satu sisi wajahnya dan menggigit ujung rambutnya karena gugup. Chanyeol pun tertawa, persis seperti yang dilakukannya di bus saat melihat tingkah seorang gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa film seperti ini membuatmu bergairah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal. Pria itu berjalan santai menuju sofa lalu duduk sambil membuka kaleng minuman yang dibawanya tadi. Seolah bermaksud untuk meledek Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengatakan satu kalimat lagi yang membuat darah ditubuh Baekhyun mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Posisi 69 tidak muncul dalam film Bad Girl ini loh" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai sembari meneguk minuman kalengnya.

'_apakah pria ini memiliki mata burung hantu?! Bagaimana bisa dia langsung mengenalku hanya dengan sekali lihat' _pikir Baekhyun

"Ke…kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! lagi pula kenapa kau masuk ke klub orang lain seenak nya seperti ini?!"

"Klub orang lain?"

Chanyeol lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri ku dan kami kini berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Aroma tubuhnya yang menguar benar-benar membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang. Aroma parfumkah? Atau, aroma tubuhnya? Aroma yang tidak biasa itu seolah memikat Baekhyun.

Ditengah kekalutan akan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, entah apa karena Chanyeol menggunakan pasta gigi pemutih, gigi putihnya tersenyum dan tampak bersinar meskipun ditengah kegelapan seperti ini. Lalu memajukan tubuhnya hingga tubuh kami nyaris berdempetan dan 'sreeeek…' gorden yang menggantung dijendela itu pun terbuka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh hati pada gadis 69.." bisiknya sedukatif di telinga sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Hal yang tak terdugapun terjadi, seorang Park Chanyeol mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun. Lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keadaan Baeekhyun saat ini, mata terbelakak lebar dan tubuh diam mematung ditempat.

Baekhyun merasa malu hingga wajah dan telinganya dijalari semberaut merah. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini. Meskipun tipe orang penakut, namun ia juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengalah begitu saja untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Jika sudah seperti ini ,Baekhyun yang penakut akan menjadi jauh lebih berani dibandingkan siapapun.

Karena itulah, setelah dapat menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya tadi Baekhyun dengan lantang berkata

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dengar ya, sebelum aku melemparmu keluar, sebaiknya cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menggambarkan jelas bahwa ia kebingungan saat ini, Baekhyun hanya menatap pria tersebut penuh kemenangan. Sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka

"Su..sunbae?"

Terdengar suara Kyungsoo dari arah belakang. Seketika itu juga, setetes keringat mengalir dari kening Baekhyun. _'apa jangan-jangan dia orang yang namanya belakangan ini disebut-sebut ?' _batin Baekhyun

"Ada urusan apa sampai kau datang kemari?" terdengar suara Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan

"Yah, kebetulan aku sedang libur dan tidak ada tujuan lain, sekalian ingin mengecek kabar kalian semua" jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati jendela secara perlahan, seolah dirinya memang sedang menatap langit sedari tadi. Namun, Sehun menepuk pundaknya

"Anak ini mahasiswa baru angkatan 11"

Untungnya Sehun memutar balik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak merasa malu. Begitu ia berbalik, tampaklah Kyungsoo, Yejin, dan dua senior lainnya berdiri disana. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya seolah berkata jika ia bersalah karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun dari fakultas ilmu bahasa. Dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi penerusmu. Dia anak yang menyenangkan"

"Sunbae! Perkenalkan aku juga"

Yejin mendadak memotong perkataan Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba mencerna situasi yang ada, menelaah perkataan Sehun barusan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan nama seseorang

"PCY?"

Begitu Baekhyun menyebut nama itu, Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearahnya. Meskipun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

From : Yejin

Eonni, sibuk tidak hari ini?

Entah mengapa pelajaran Tata Bahasa kali ini terasa sangat membosankan dan membuatku mengantuk hingga sebuah pesan mendarat di ponselku. Itu adalah pesan dari Yejin. Aku menoleh kearahnya, ia tersenyum dan memberiku kode mata.

Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukainya, Yejin adalah tipe orang yang sulit untuk dibenci. Setiap kali bertemu denganku di jalan, ia selalu menyapaku dengan ramah dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

**~ *To :Yejin**

**tidak juga, kenapa?**

***From :Yejin**

**Tolong bantu aku, eonni!**

***To :Yejin**

**bantu apa?**

***From :Yejin**

**Aku akan memberitahukannya seusai kelas. ~**

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kea rah Yejin.

**Baekhyun POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah kelas usai, Yejin berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Yejin tampak mengenakan blus berwarna kuning lembut dengan trim berwarna gading yang terbuat dari bahan sifon tipis, dan rok selutut bermotif bunga-bunga sebagai bawahannya. Lalu rambut panjangnya digerai begitu saja.

Berbeda dengan Yejin, Baekhyun memilih menggunakan celana _jeans_ panjang dan cardigan tebal berwarna abu-abu, tampak simple namun tetap cantik dikenakan olehnya. Ditambah rambutnya yang berwarna memudar ia kuncir kuda.

"Memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Eonni pasti haus kan? Kita cerita sambil minum saja,yuk."

Yejin segera merangkul tangan Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit tidak nyaman karena Yejin lebih tinggi darinya, mereka tetap berjalan timpang seperti itu bersama kelantai bawah dan berhenti tepat di depan mesin minuman. Yejin lantas memilih minuman kesukaan Baekhyun, bahkan mengisinya ke dalam cangkir dan menyerahkannya dengan dua tangan ke pada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ingin minta tolong apa sih, sampai sebegitunya? Pasti sesuatu yang sulit ya?"

Yejin mengganggukan kepalanya lalu berkata "Hari ini aku berniat menembak seseorang?"

"Siapa? Aku?"

"…"

"Maaf. Leluconku tidak lucu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan meminum teh itu. ketika itulah, terdengar suara Yejin yang sedang tertawa. "Hohoho. Ah,eonni bisa saja… aku kaget kan jadinya. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang kusukai. Meskipun aku ingin menembaknya, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian. Oleh karena itu, bisakah eonni menemaniku nanti?"

Mendengar penuturannya itu, Baekhyun hampir saja memuntahkan minuman yang baru ditenggakya. Baru kali ini dirinya mendapatkan permohonan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun berakhir disebuah café dengan dominasi warna-warna terang dan hijau yang terasa hangat. Hanya dengan rayuan segelas the hijau dan _frappe_ dari Yejin dirinya menjadi tertarik kelokasi penembakan.

Yejin berkata bahwa ia sudah janji bertemu dengan orang itu pukul lima sore. Namun, kami sudah tiba dilokasi 20 menit lebih awal. Yejin memperbaiki dandanannya dengan hati-hati, memoles _lips-gloss_ dibibirnya.

Begitu waktu yang dijanjikan hampir tiba, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah kemeja disebelah Yejin. Lalu, membaca buku yang sempat dibelinya tadi. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa memesan _frappe. _Ketika jam menunjukan pukul lima lebih lima menit wajah Yejin yang sempat terlihat khawatir akhirnya tersenyu riang.

'_Pria itu akhirnya datang juga' _

Saking penasaran kepada pria yang bisa memikat hati seorang Kim Yejin hingaa seperti itu, Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata ia mengenali pria yang baru masuk lewat pintu depan café tersebut. Park Chanyeol! Dialah pria yang datang. Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memikirkan situasinya kali ini. Baekhyun merasa ia selalu tertimpa kesialan jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Untung saja situasi kali ini tidak mengaharuskan dirinya untuk berhubungan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

Dengan kaki panjangnya, Chanyeol melangkah santai menuju meja yang diduduki oleh Yejin lalu menarik kursi untuk didudukinya sembari berkata

"Maaf, aku agak telat. Ingin pesan apa?" tersenyum lembut, Chanyeol membuka dan menyerahkan buku menu pada Yejin. Sikapnya benar-benar menganggumkan layaknya playboy lainnya.

"Saya kopi saja"

"Baiklah aku juga pesan kopi saja. Kopi ditempat ini cukup enak loh."

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak bicara banyak, entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun tetap berdebar. Belum lagi senyumnya setiap kali melihat Yejin itu tampak sangat menawan. Mata nya seakan ikut tersenyum juga

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya saat ini, ia hanya terfokus pada isi dari pembicaraan dari meja sebelah.

"Oh iya, ada apa kau mengajak ku bertemu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Raut wajahnya seakan siap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Yejin. Yejin tampak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk dengan samar.

"Sebenarnya… seonbae…"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Seonbae… punya kekasih tidak?" Tanya Yejin ragu

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu… aku… bagaimana?" mata Yejin yang besar terbelakak semakin besar dan memperhatikan gerakan bibir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ya…" dengan gerakan seksi (menurut Baekhyun) Chanyeol menyeruput kopi miliknya. Dia lantas tersenyum kembali, namun senyuman kali ini terkesan dingin dan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku dengar sunbae sudah putus dengan pacar terdahulu sunbae. Jika sunbae belum bisa melupakannya aku akan menunggu sunbae kok"

Yejin benar-benar hebat. 'Dari mana ia mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu' pikir Baekhyun

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau terbebani" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku tidak akan membebani sunbae. Anggap saja aku tempat sandaran sunbae. Terserah sunbae mau berpacaran dengan siapa, atau jika sunbae sedang tidak ingin sendirian, sunbae bisa mengingatku atau bahkan memanggilku. Karena itu… "

Baekhyun sedikit kaget akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa ia tahu apa yang ia ucapkan? Kata-kata yang Yejin ucapkan sedikit memuat hal-hal berbau seksual.

"Apa maksudmu kau rela jadi pasangan _one-night stand_ ku?" kali ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Namun, matanya tersenyum tajam dan tampak menakutkan.

"_One… one night stand?"_ raut wajah bingung terpampang diwajah Yejin karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui arti dari kata 'one night stand'. Melihat cara Chanyeol yang memandang Yejin, Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena sepertinya ia berpikir bahwa Yejin tersakiti oleh perkatannya.

"Makanya, jika bicara tolong dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah ada. Dan jangan menghubungiku lagi untuk hal ini, karena kalau tidak, hubungan kita sebagai senior-junior kelas akan terasa tidak nyaman" ucap Chanyeol dingin sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Dan lain kali, jangan pernah mengajak teman ikut bersamamu" ujarnya sambil melangkah kearah kasir, meninggalkan Yejin yang menangis. Baekhyun pun mengejar Chanyel

"Kau tahu tidak jika kau sudah keterlaluan? Dia sedang menangis"

Chanyeol tampak mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun disampingnya dan menyelesaikan pembayaran lalu berbalik pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun pun melempar struk pembayaran yang tertinggal dikasir. Setelah melemparnya, Baekhyun merasa kaget dan hampir menyesali tindakannya itu, struk itu mengenai persis punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Dia junior anda kan? Bisakah anda menolaknya dengan sedikit lebih lembut?"

Chanyeol tampak kaget mendengar suara lantang Baekhyun. Dia pun berbalik dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "Jadi karena itu, orang tua sepertimu ikut datang kemari untuk membela dia?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukannya menenangkan teman yang sedih adalah tugas supporter seperti mu?"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu" Chanyeol berbalik dengan raut wajah kecewa. '_Salah menilai apanya? Memangnya sejak kapan ia memperhatikanku?'_

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Ternyata kau benar-benar berengsek ya! Aku tidak sama sepertimu yang mengejar para gadis dengan uang dari orangtua dan tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun didunia ini. Aku mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah,oleh karena itu aku telat masuk, apakah ada yang salah dengan itu? apa aku salah karena aku sudah tua dan sedikit memperhatikan teman yang usianya lebih muda dariku? Ayo jawab! Dasar tak berperasaan!"

Baekhyun dengar orangtua Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Dia dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan uang sehingga teman-temannya tak perlu khawatir akan biaya minum mereka. Kehidupan yang hanya sekedar impian untuk Baekhyun.

Yejin tampak berdiri lalu berlari keluar café masih dengan menangis dan wajah berantakan. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis dan berniat mengejar Yejin, namun seseorang mendadak menahan tanganku. Itu adalah pelayan café.

"Permisi! Anda harus membayar frappe anda terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka dompetnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Yang ada hanya selembar uang lima ribu won dan berberapa ratus won. Uang yang ia miliki tidak cukup untuk membayar frappe yang seharga delapan ribu won itu. harganya sama dengan harga dua kali makan es krim dan buah-buahan dikantin. Ia merasa berat hati untuk menarik keluar uang lima ribu won dari dompetnya.

Pemilik dan pelayan café itu menatap dirinya dengan sinis, meskipun mereka sudah tahu keadaan Baekhyun.

"Anda juga tidak punya kartu?"

"Tidak ada"

Baekhyun sudah membuang semua kartu kredit miliknya sejak masuk universitas dulu untuk menghindari pemakaian gila-gilaan saat pergi belanja. Yang ia miliki hanyalah kartu debit.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya kian memucat begitu merasakan tatapan dingin dari para pengunjung café lainnya. Bagaimana tidak, teman yang bersamanya tadi berlari keluar sambil menangis, sementara dirinya membuat keributan dengan meneriaki seorang pria, ditambah lagi ia kekuranga uang untuk membayar. Benar-benar situasi yang memalukan.

Sementara itu,tanpa rasa iba Chanyeol malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar café. Sebelum pria itu benar-benar menghilang, Baekhyun menarik lengannya untuk memohon bantuan meskipun harus menanggung malu setengah mati.

"Bisa…pinjam…uang?" Baekhyun tidak percaya harus melakukan ini hanya karena tiga ribu won.

"Apa?"

"To…Tolong pinjami aku uang…"

"Aku tidak dengar."

Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis dan kerutan didahi. Melihatku bertingkah seperti itu, ia menepis tangan Baekhyun dan berniat untuk pergi. Baekhyun pun kembali menari lengan pria tersebut dan berkata dengan suara agak keras,

"Tolong pinjami aku uang tiga ribu won. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok"

"Mana bisa aku mempercayai mahasiswa miskin sepertimu?"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya lagi hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang senilai seribu won dari dompetnya.

"Bayar dengan bunganya."

"Dasar lintah darat"

Chanyeol menatap gadis didepannya dengan tajam dan menarik kembali uang yang sudah diberikannya tadi sambil berkata "Kenapa kau berbicara tidak sopan pada seniormu seperti ini?"

"Kau duluan kan yang mempermainkanku?"

Baekhyun lantas merampas uang itu dan membayar frappe miliknya di kasir dan kabur dari café tersebut. Saking malunya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke café tersebut.

"Ikut aku" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh curiga

"Kau tidak mau uangmu kembali? Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah menarik uang dari ATM"

Untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya yang masih ada, Baekhyun dengan cepat memasuki tempat penarikkan uang tunai 24 jam yang ada didepan café. "Ada kembalian tujuh ribu won tidak?" ucap Baekhyun begitu keluar dari ruang ATM dengan lembar won.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa kau dari tadi berbicara dengan ketus padaku?"

"Hmmm… apa kau sadar kalau kau juga berbicara seprti itu dari dulu? Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari klub, jadi kalau kita berpapasan anggap saja tidak saling mengenal dan jangan menggunakan kalimat yang tidak sopan lagi. Anda mengerti tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berlalu memasuki minimarket untuk membeli tisu agar mendapatkan uang pecahan lalu menyerahkan tiga ribu won pada Chanyeol. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya sampai-sampai tangan Baekhyun rasanya gemetaran karena mengulurkan uang yang tak kunjung diterima.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Aku akan menerimanya kalau kau tidak jadi mengundurkan diri dari klub"

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan ke klub itu lagi!"

"Coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Nanti kau menyesal"

"Siapa yang menyesal? Astaga, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengambil uang tiga ribu won ini"

Begitu Baekhyun akan memasukkan uang kedompetnya, tangan besarpun tampak menjulur didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan lain kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol karena tidak mengerti arti ucapannya itu. dia lalu menggenggam jempolnya dan tampak sedang mengukur panjang tangannya dengan tangan yang lain. Baekhyun pun memucat seketika begitu memahami apa maksudnya.

"A…apa-apaan kau ini? Siang bolong begini!" Chanyeol malah menatap Baekhyun dengan raut aneh

"Apa yang aneh dengan mengukur panjang jari disiang bolong? Dulu mengukur panjang tangan laki-laki bahkan ukuran barang'nya disiang bolong seperti ini, siapa ya?"

"Tunggu! Itu kan karena…"

"Sepertinya, semua peraturan pasti memiliki celah ya. Jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangan, milikku padahal jauh lebih…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun "Yah… aku tidak perlu membahasnya terang-terangan kan?"

'Astaga, bisa-bisanya dia membahas hal seperti ini tanpa canggung sedikitpun' batin Baekhyun, seolah teringat sesuatu Chanyeol mengetuk kepalanya sendiri

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ternyata aku juga sudah bercerita tentang hal ini pada anak-anak klub. Padahal,anak-anak merasa lucu lho? Mereka bertanya dari mana aku tahu tentang ini, tapi aku hanya berkata kalau aku mengetahuinya dari seorang wanita, meskipun aku sudah mengenalmu. Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau misalnya aku bilang punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita itu kan?"

Baekhyun mendadak pusing. Ia merasa khawatir entah apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Chanyeol pada anak-anak klub selama ia tidak berada disana. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus melanjutkan perkataanya.

Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena sudah membahas posisi 69 dengan lantang dihadapan kaum pria waktu itu. ditambah lagi, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun karena orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol juga berada disana waktu itu.

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud dengan aku akan menyesal jika tidak datang ke klub lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung "Kau mau mengancam akan membeberkan namaku karena sudah tahu namaku kan? Huh! Ternyata kau jauh lebih menarik dari yang kupikirkan"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mengancam mu, tapi kalau kau merasa seperti itu, berarti itu benarkan? Lagi pula yang merasa terancam itu kan kau"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tidak tahu malu itu. Namun, ia tidak merasa benci malahan ia terpesona akan daya tarik sifat nakalnya itu.

"Tapi,apa alasanmu mengancamku seperti ini?"

"Apa?" mendadak Baekhyun merasa berdebar-debar menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, sedikit dalam dirinya berharap bahwa pria ini menahan dirinya karena ia menganggap dirinya istimewa. Ditengah kondisi yang seperti ini, Baekhyun mencoba mengkesampingkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bermunculan dibenak nya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengancamku untuk tetap datang keklub?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

"Entahlah…" Chanyeol seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu mengacungkan satu jarinya

"Pertama, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang senior klub"

'_Hm, senior dari mananya? Dengan satu mata saja aku sudah bisa menilai kalau kau adalah orang yang tidak mempedulikan junior'_

"Kedua, karena ada Sehun" Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya karena tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan pria itu. Chanyeol lantas melanjutkan mengacungkan jari ketiganya dengan wajah datar.

"**Ketiga, itu karena kau menarik."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry for TYPO, ini belum saya edit dan Terima Kasih untuk para readers yang sudah meninggalkan comment dikotak review ^^**

Tanpa banyak cengcong saya harapkan anda sekalian berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi…

**REVIEW Guys! ^.^ see u next chapt…**

**22.7.14 (1:25 AM)**


	5. Chapter 3

**~Love Story~**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Rated : T+ ( yang nunggu NC sabar yoo,belum waktunya)**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! REMAKE novel EXPLICIT LOVE STORY by. Lee Sae In**

**WARNING :GS (GanderSwitch)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ OOC/NOT EDIT/DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**N/A : Ide cerita dan jalan cerita diambil seutuhnya dari novel asli nya, saya hanya merubah dan memotong bagian yang saya anggap tidak terlalu penting.**

_Tulisan yang dicetak miring itu adalah isi pikiran Baekhyun_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ketiga, itu karena kau menarik"

Mendengar pernyataan yang tak terduga tersebut membuat mata Baekhyun terbelakak. Disaat bersamaan dirinya seolah mendengar bunyi lonceng berdentang dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

'_apa orang ini serius?'_

Baekhyun bagaikan menua dan tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Jika hal ini berlangsung hingga 5 detik sekalipun, sepertinya Baekhyun akan kehabisan napas. Namun perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun harus merasa dihempaskan ke dasar bumi.

"Kau menarik karena sepertinya masih ada banyak hal yang harus kupelajari darimu selain cara mengukur ukuran 'barang' orang lain"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol dengan santainya mengambil potongan kimbab dan membuka minuman kaleng yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas kemudian berlalu melewati Baekhyun yang masih terbengong menuju kasir.

'_jadi dia menganggapku menarik hanya karena aku mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu? lalu setelah aku menceritakannya ia akan membagikan hal yang ia dengar ke semua orang? Huuh menyebalkan!'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suata 'Pik Pik' yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun ternyata itu suara yang berasal dari suara kasir lalu memasukkan kimbab dan minuman kaleng tersebut ke kantong plastic.

"Totalnya 4.300 won"

Kasir itu tampak berbicara kearah Baekhyun _'Chanyeol yang memegang bungkusan tapi kenapa aku yang disuruh bayar' _

"Ah, 1.300 won-nya akan kukembalikan kalau kita bertemu diklub. Jika dipikir-pikir uang tiga rnyonya Byun won ku tadi bisa jadi investasi juga ternyata" Chanyeol berkata seperti itu kepada Baekhyun dengan nada seolah tak ada masalah, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan minimarket 24 jam itu.

"Hei! Kemari Kau!"

Baekhyun berteriak begitu menyadari dirinya sedang di jahili oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan pria yang menjadi objek teriakkan hanya berjalan santai serta pura-pura tidak mendengar. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Baekhyun akhirnya dengan berat hati mengeluarkan lembar won dari dalam dompet, membayarnya ke kasir, dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Tingkah Chanyeol benar-benar membuat emosi gadis tersebut tersulut. Baekhyun harus menanggung malu dihadapan banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkan tiga rnyonya Byun won, sedangkan Chanyeol meminjam uang orang lain dengan santai seperti itu.

Walaupun sudah berlari Baekhyun tetap gagal menyusulnya, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur naik ke dalam bus. Pintu bus yang dinaiki Chanyeol terlihat tertutup. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal Baekhyun mencarinya dari luar bus (?), dan tampaklah Chanyeol yang melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya, Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara beratnya yang khas itu menggema di telinga Baekhyun seiring dengan melajunya bus itu. poni depannya berayun-ayun ditiup angin. Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh tampak tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang .-. sembari melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang, Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan linglung melihat pamphlet salon bernama Salon Squid *authorngaco* dan memutuskan untuk mampir kesana. Salon itu terlihat kecil. Didalamnya ada tiga buah kaca dan tiga buah kursi putar. Banyak kerusakan dibagian lantai dan setiap sudut, busa sofanya juga sudah mencuat keluar disana sini.

Begitu masuk, tampak seorang pelanggan yang sudah tampak nenek-nenek usia 70-an duduk di kursi depan kaca itu.

**Baekhyun POV.**

"Sudah makan malam belum?" Tanya ibu yang sedang melepaskan lingkaran pengeriting rambut dari kepala nenek itu sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Belum. ibu sudah makan?"

"Sudah dong. Hahaha, kenalkan dia ini putriku. Sekarang masih kuliah di Universitas Korea"

Begitu memperkenalkanku pada tamunya, tampak senyuman diwajah ibu yang tadinya menjawabku dengan ketus. Nenek itu pun langsung menatapku melalui cermin dihadapannya. Disituasi seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin tidak memberikan hormat padanya.

"Wah, putrimu terlihat cantik dan pintar" terdengarlah ucapan balasan dari nenek yang menerima penghormatanku tadi. ibu langsung terlihat senang gembira seolah dirinyalah yang dipuji oleh nenek tadi.

"Benarkah? Sejak kecil dia memang lebih sering belajar dari pada bermain sehingga sering dibilang pandai. Sekarang dia kuliah sambil bekerja. Dia kuliah di Jurusan Ilmu Bahasa Universitas Korea. Universitas itu kan sangat terkenal, sangat sulit untuk bisa diterima disana"

"Benarkah? Tahun ini berapa usian nya?" Tanya si nenek begitu ibuku yang cerewet menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tahun ini 24 tahun" jawab ibu

"Wah, sebentar lagi dia sudah harus menikah ya"

"Iya. Aku memang sedikit khawatir melihat dia masih tetap ingin belajar di usia yang sepantasnya sudah menikah seperti ini. Tapi yah, telat menikah sepertinya sedang tren belakangan ini"

Namun si nenek menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Mau bagaimanapun menikah dengan baik dan menyiapkan makanan untuk suami adalah hal yang terbaik. Apa kau pikir wanita sukses itu ada gunanya? Lihat saja para wanita sukses lainnya. Apa ada yang hidup bahagia? Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang wanita adalah melahirkan anak dan menjaga suami. Anak muda zaman sekarang selalu berpikiran dangkal"

Percakapan itu berlangsung sejak ibuku mencuci rambutnya, memasangkan _hair-wax_, dan terus berlangsung hingga tahap terakhir pengeritingan rambut. Aku hanya berdiri disamping nenek itu sambil menghela napas dan berpura-pura mendengarkan setiap ucapannya.

**Baekhyun POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menutup salon milik keluarganya, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan kaca sembari melepaskan ikat rambutnya, Baekhyun pun berkata

"Ibu, tolong warnai rambutku ya."

Itu adalah alasan mengapa ia datang ke salon ini, sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh nenek tadi sebagai resolusi dari nasihat mereka.

"Bayar!" hadrik Nyonya Byun

Baekhyun dan ibunya memang tidak mengenal yang namanya gratis. "Memangnya yang minta gratis siapa? Nih!" Nyonya Byun menarik lembaran sepuluh ribu won yang ada di tangan Baekhyun sembari menatap anaknya sinis.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau cuma memberikan uang untuk pewarnanya saja padaku, gayamu sudah seperti ini."

"Bu, aku tahu harga pewarnanya berapa. Memang uangku itu masih kurang sedikit, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak kubayar kan?"

"Ckk. Kau tahu tidak berapa pajak dan pengeluaran salon yang harus ibu bayar? Mau dicat warna apa rambutnya?"

"Apa ya.." tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan sosok Chanyeol yang muncul dari jendela bus muncul saat Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya yang –kata orang imut- dan memiliki mata seperti puppy.

"Bagaimana jika kuwarnai dengan warna terang seperti _bule_ ?"

"Kau mau membuat ibu marah ya?"

"Aku bercanda bu…"

"Kita potong sedikit, lalu warnai dengan warna cokelat kalem saja. Kau tampak cantik dengan dandanan elegan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau dipotong. Diwarnai saja. Kalau dipotong sekali, nanti akan repot untuk memanjangkannya lagi"

"Kau ini dasar pelit."

Alasan terbesar mengapa Baekhyun mempertahankan rambut panjangnya adalah karena uang dan waktu, jika rambutnya panjang ia cukup hanya mengikatya menjadi satu. Selain itu, meskipun ia hanya menggunakan sampo dan tidak melakukan perawatan secara khusus rambutnya tetap terurai indah bagai para model.

"Bu.. sejujurnya, menurut ibu penampilanku bagaimana?"

Sembari menyisir rambut Baekhyun, nyonya Byun menatap pantulan anaknya di cermin lalu berkata "Menurut ibu, wajahmu itu termasuk cantik. Kecantikan alami. Benarkan? " alis mata nyonya Byun tampak bergerak berkali-kali seolah meledek Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tahu jika ibunya tidak berbohong.

"Hei,hei. Meskipun kau adalah putriku,ibu masih tetap bisa menilai tahu?! Badanmu yang terbilang pendek, mata sipit dan panjang seperti anak anjing. Pemarah pula. Lagi pula meskipun otak pintar, terkadang masih suka bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu dan sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi pada lingkungan baru. Itulah dirimu"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban ibunya itu '_astaga apa yang ku harapkan dari ibu'_

"Sudahlah. Warnai saja rambutku."

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ibu seperti itu" nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi karena kesal. Seolah ingin menggoda Baekhyun, nyonya Byun pun tertawa sambil berkata "Tapi,mau dicari kemana pun, tetap tidak aka nada orang yang menyerupai putri seperti yang ibu miliki. Ibu serius kau terdampar di gurun sekalipun, ibu tidak perlu merasa khwatir"

"ibu…"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Seandainya suatu saat nanti aku membawa seorang pria kehadapan ibu, bagaimana?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Kan aku bilang 'seandainya' bu!"

"Ck.. Dasar kau ini, mudah sekali tersinggung."

Meskipun Bakhyun adalah mahasiswa mandiri, ia bukan mahasiswa yang tergolong miskin. Tempatnya bekerja adalah perusahaan Internasional dengan gaji yang lumayan besar, dan gaji insentif yang diterimanya setiap akhir tahun juga tidak tergolong sedikit. Baekhyun hanya memerlukan biaya hidup sedikit dan juga tidak terlalu boros menggunakan uang. selain untuk biaya transportasi, seluruh pendapatannya ia masukkan ke tabungan atau saham. Jadi dirinya bisa digolongkan sebagai mahasiswa kaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hufft…"

Dalam keraguan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik ke ruang klub. Belum berapa lama dirinya sampai, Baekhyun sudah menyesali keputusannya itu.

Baekhyun meninggalkan klub Movie Nest karena Chanyeol, tetapi ia juga kembali ke klub dengan alasan yang sama, Chanyeol. Namun, orang yang membuat dirinya kembali justru tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Saat ini, seisi klub bagaikan selir milik Chanyeol. Dia duduk di tengah-tengah sofa panjang dengan para wanita dikedua sisinya. Diantara mereka juga tampak berberapa teman satu angkatan Baekhyun yang berdiri mengelilingi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak menyebarkan ajarannya pada seluruh pengikut yang percaya padanya.

Chanyeol bercerita dengan lambat dan suara rendah. Terdengar suara-suara yang berseru "Oh.. sunbae" dan "Benarkah itu?, sunbae?" di tengah-tengah ceritanya, seolah mempercayai aliran kepercayaan palsu itu. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa nama klub ini seharusnya diganti menjadi ParkChanyeol Nest saja.

Sebenaranya, Baekhyun ingin bergabung bersama mereka dan berpura-pura tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Namun,ia merasa malu mengingat usianya yang lebih tua dari mereka. Terlebih lagi, tak ada tempat yang tersisa untuk dirinya di sofa itu. Barikade perlindungan mereka tampak sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi kekuatan para pesepak bola yang merapatkan pundak mereka untuk menghalangi masuknya bola tendangan bebas.

Karena bingung atas apa yang harus dilakukannya, Baekhyun memilih duduk diatas meja di dekat jendela sambil bertopang dagu serta menatap keluar sambil menyesali keputusannya untuk datang dan membuang waktunya sia-sia ditempat ini. Karena itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas.

Sudah jelas pikirnya bahwa senyuman yang dilayangkan Chanyeol kemarin hanyalah sekedar senyuman biasa yang juga diberikan kepada pengikut alirannya yang lain. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyesali keputusannya untuk datang, membuang waktunya yang berharga untuk mengubah warna rambutnya, dan mempercantik dirinya sendiri hanya karena sebuah senyuman 'biasa' itu.

"Menghela napas sampai seperti itu? ada masalah apa?" ujar Sehun yang mendekat kearah karena heran melihat Baekhyun yang tampak murung

"Kau merasa sedih karena tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak berkencan dihari secerah ini ya?"

"Memangnya sunbae tahu aku memiliki kekasih atau tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, kau memiliki kekasih tapi ia pergi ke _meeting _–cari jodoh- ya?"

Baekhyun menunjukan raut wajah seolah bertanya mengapa pria ini berpikir seperti itu.

"Ye Jin bercerita padaku. Dia bilang kau, Chanyeol, dan dia menghadiri _meeting_ berberapa waktu lalu bersama."

'_Dasar Yejin, apa jangan-jangan dia membeberkan semua hal di belakangku?'_ Yejin tampak berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa kemarin ia baru saja di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol.

"Katanya kalian juga membahas posisi 69 ya? Ah,kalau bagian ini aku mendengarnya dari Chanyeol"

'_Dasar Park Chanyeol si mulut besar' _Sehun tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang menatap sinis kepala Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Katanya, dia juga bilang sesuatu tentangmu. Aku mengenal para pria yang kau temui ketika _meeting_ dulu, sifat mereka memang kurang baik. Selain itu, mereka juga pembuat onar. Kau bertindak benar dengan menggagalkan _meeting_ itu"

"Yah… sepertinya kamu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama" Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Chanyeol mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya suara miliknya tak sampai ditelinga Chanyeol karena teredam oleh suara riuh para gadis yang mengelilinginya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun emosi.

"Oh iya, kau pasti belum makan siang kan? Sebelum perut mu keroncongan, mau makan denganku?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Ketika bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa kesakitan. Hak sepatu yang tinggi membuatnya kesakitan karena ia mencoba berdiri dengan sepatu yang belum terpasang dengan benar dikakinya. Ia merutuki Chanyeol akan hal ini

"Ayo pergi!" teriak Sehun dari depan pintu klub, ia sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Ketika itulah, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, para wanita yang mengelilinginya juga ikut bangkit berdiri bagaikan butiran besi yang menempel di magnet. Tampaklah wajah Chanyeol di antara mereka.

Wajahnya tampak mempesona. Bahkan ditengah keadaannya yang sedang emosi saja Baekhyun terpesona oleh wajah rupawan milik Chanyeol. Emosi yang menyelimutinya tadi seakan menghilang hanya dengan melihat pesona wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa mugkin tadi ia emosi karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang dikerumuni para gadis.

Ketika berpikiran seperti itu, tanpa sengaja pandangan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memucat dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain karena malu. Oleh sebab itu, Baekhyun mengatakan suatu hal yang tak penting pada Sehun.

"O iya, sunbae tau tidak film bagus akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau mau menonton film ya?"

"Iya. Kalau memang bagus, mau nonton bersama ku tidak? Ada film yang ingin kutonton juga."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ketemu jam berapa?"

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Sehun dan Baekhyun.

'_Hm,tidak perlu mempedulikan kami, urus saja pengikut-pengikutu itu' _hampir saja perkataan itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Baekhyun jika saja ia tak melihat keadaan sekitarnya,

"Memangnya jika diajak nonton pasti pacaran? Ternyata cara pandang Chanyeol sunbae lebih dangkal dari yang kupikirkan."

"Bagaimana ya… aku hanya mengatakannya karena kalian tampak biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa sepatumu tampak tidak nyaman seperti itu?"

Baekhyun sudah berusaha sewajar mungkin untuk tidak terlihat merasakan sakit di kakinya, tetapi ternyata tetap terlihat juga. Bagian depan sepatu Indian berwarna pink ini runcing dan haknya juga cukup tinggi. Karena merasa kesakitan setiap kali memakainya, sepatu itu hanya menjadi pajangan di rak sepatu rumah Baekhyun.

Seketika rasa malu lebih dulu menghampiri Baekhyun, takut jika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dirinya menyimpan sedikit rasa pada pria tersebut. Karena tak ingin jika Chanyeol mengetahui hal tersebut Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya sembari merangkul tangan Sehun.

"Hoho… kami tampak seperti itu ya sunbae? Daripada orang salah sangka pada kita seperti ini, bagaimana jika kita benar-benar pacaran saja?" Namun, raut wajah Sehun tampak menunjukan bahwa ia tidak tertarik

'_Sunbae… sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau, namun karena keadaan tampak memaksa tolong perllihatkan sedikit respon'_

"Oh! Byun Baekhyun, tampaknya kau sudah menunjukan watak aslimu juga ya?" ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun dengan menyebalkan.

"Watak asli apanya? Aku tetap masih kalah! Bahkan seujung kukupun aku tak bisa sehebat sunbae."

"Omong-omong, kenapa hari ini kau banyak omong ya? Kemarin kau langsung kabur begitu saja"

Sehun langsung menatap Baekhyun seolah tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya membalas tatapan itu biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa

"Kemarin kami sedikit berbeda pendapat soal tugas kampus. Tapi,karena Chanyeol sunbae yang terhormat ini sangat lihai mengubah pendapatku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengecek tugas itu lebih lanjut. Nah,hari ini aku datang ke klub untuk menagih uang yang kupinjamkan kepada Chanyeol sunbae. Sunbae, tolong kembalikan uang yang kupinjamkan kemarin."

Ketika itu, Yejin yang tadinya berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan mahasiswi lainnya datang mendekat sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, eonni! Kapan datang?"

Begitu melihat wajah Yejin, Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya dengan kesal karena teringat akan peristiwa pembayaran frape memalukan yang terjadi kemarin. Sementara itu, Yejin seolah tidak ingat sama sekali akan peristiwa frappe itu. Yejin bahkan tampak sudah lupa bahwa kemarin ia ditolak oleh Chanyeol. _'dasar muka tebal' . _Meskipun merasa sakit hati, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Baru tadi kok. Kau?"

"Aku sejak tadi pagi karena ingin menemui seseorang. Eonni ada urusan apa? Hari ini jurusan kita libur kan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Namun yang dipandang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari data untuk laporan dan meminjam buku."

"Laporan penelitian sastra? Tugas itu kan masih lama, eonni sudah mulai mengerjakannya ya? Baguslah. Kalau begitu kita cari bersama ya"

Dari awal Baekhyun memang berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sore nanti, tetapi berkat hal ini, Baekhyun jadi teringat akan tugas laporan. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakanny karena merasa tak buruk jika dikerjakan lebih awal. Seketika itu juga, Yejin tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Eonni, kemarin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sunbae ya?"

Baekhyun menatap Yejin yang bertanya dengan nada seolah ia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun tadi. Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun merasa jangan-jangan gadis diseblahnya ini memiliki pendengaran seperti Sommers. Karena ketika Baekhyun berbicara dengan kedua pria tersebut jarak antara Yejin dan tempatnya berdiri cukup jauh dan lagi Yejin sedang bersama banyak orang.

"Aku berbincang dengannya sedikit setelah kau pergi kemarin. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. hanya saja aku merasa kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"Aku? Dengan sunbae itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dan berbincang dengan Sehun di depannya. Baekhyun merasa bingung bagaimana mungkin Yejin bisa berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol dekat. Bahkan untuk sekedar bicara saja dirinya merasa malu karena selalu dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol.

Ketika itu Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum ramah dan tampak menyegarkan

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun! Aku akan membeli kupon makan jadi kau bayar 1.500 won padaku ya"

"I..Iya…Iya"

Begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berjalan diantara banyak orang dan pergi ketempat pembelian kupon. Melihat raut penasarn dari wajah Yejin lagi-lagi Baekhyun memberikan alasan bagai menyadari kesalahan yang tidak pernah diperbuat.

"Kemarin dia pinjam uang dariku"

"Oh,begitu…"

Baekhyun mengamati raut wajah Yejin yang mengangguk, seolah Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan padanya. Baekhyun tidak suka saat dimana ia mulai memperhatikan perasaan Yejin seperti saat ini.

'_Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan memaafkan ketidakacuhanmu padaku diruang klub tadi jika kau datang berlari membelikan kupon makanan untukku'_

"Nih!"

Chanyeol seolah benar-benar berlari. Ia datang dengan langkah cepat sembari mengulurkan kupon makanan bertuliskan 2.500 won kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membongkar dompetnya dan mencari dua lembaran seribu won untuk memberikan kembaliannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak punya uang kembalian, bayar saja nanti kalau kau ada uang pecahan"

"Tentu saja, aku pasti membayarnya. Dua. Ribu. Lima. Ratus. Won. Kali ini tidak ada bunganya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ketus Baekhyun itu sambil menyerahkan kupon makanan kepada Yejin yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun dan membagikan lembaran kupon pada pengikutnya yang lain satu persatu. Dan tentu saja, gratis.

"Wah, sunbae. Terima kasih"

"Selamat makan, sunbae."

Seketika Baekhyun hampir menyumpahi Chanyeol dengan mulutnya yang sopan ini. Kali ini Baekhyun merasa sulit untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Dasar.. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Dia seperti itu karena merasa dekat denganmu," ujar Sehun mencoba menghibur Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku sakit hati hanya karena hal seperti ini. Aku sudah merasakan pergaulan dilingkungan kerja justru merasa kasihan melihat kakak kelas yang menghabiskan uang jajannya hanya untuk membelikan makanan untuk kami"

Lalu tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menikmati makanannya dengan menunjukan ekspresi kebahagian setelah berbagi cerita dengan Sehun. Ketika makanan miliknya hampir habis, Baekhyun mengambil kopi dam nampan orang lain. Ketika itu, mahasiswa lain mulai melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

Begitu mereka memulai perbincangannya, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Ini adalah kesempatan untuknya membalas dendam kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pergi membeli kopi ditoko sebelah kantin dan kembali kedalam. Baekhyun mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol dikelilingi para mahasiswa itu. Barikade yang mengelilinginya benar-benar sangat rapat. Namun, menerobos mereka untuk masuk bukan masalah untuk Baekhyun.

"Sunbae, tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendegar suara Baekhyun. Dengan senyum riang Baekhyun berkata,

"Seibu lima ratus won kemarin, kalau tak dibayar sekarang sepertinya aku bisa lupa. Aku sudah pergi ke toko sebelah dan masih tetap kekurangan 500 won."

Baekhyun pun meletakkan 120 koin cokelat bernilai 10 won tepat diatas meja Chanyeol. Meskipun merasa rugi, tetapi kehilangan 120 koin senilai 10 won itu tidak terlalu banyak.

"Nah, lalu ini bunganya. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepingan uang itu di atas telapak tangannya lalu berbalik dengan santai. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan mata para pengikut Chanyeol yang seolah berkata "kenapa ada orang seperti dia?" di punggungnya, bahkan melebihi tatapan mata Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun menahannya meskipun merasa ketakutan, hingga akhirnya kembali dengan selamat. Dengan begitu, tak ada alasan untuknya kembali ke klub lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I'm Back guys ! ada yang nunggu? Hufft akhirnya selesai juga chapt ini, aku nulis sebegini aja butuh waktu 1 minggu lebih -,- semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan ya~~

Dan ini berberapa jawaban atas pertanyaan para readers

**Q : kapan NC nya thor?**

**A : untuk NC sabar yaaa… belum waktunya Hoho~~ sekarang masih tahap pendekatan ;0**

**.**

**Q : apa hubungannya sama Sehun?**

**A : aku gk bisa ngasih tau di chap ini ya.. mungkin chap depan baru terkuak jawaban atas pertanyaan itu..**

**.**

**Q : Chanyeol itu dari awal ketemu Baek sebenernya udah suka ya?**

**A : Yuup… bukan Cuma Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun juga udah tertarik sama Chan**

**.**

**Q : ini remake dari novel explicit love story?**

**A : iya..**

**.**

**Q : authornya tau dari mana tentang ilmu seksual kaya gini?**

**A : LOL… aku suka banget sama pertanyaan ini… aku sebenernya masih polos *plaak* dan aku gak terlalu ngerti sama ilmu2 seksual itu sendiri.. apa yang aku tulis di ff ini asli aku salin dari novel yang aku remake itu cuma ada berberapa bagian yang aku ganti istilahnya, intinya hal2 seksual itu aku Cuma nyalin apa yang ada dibuku… wkkk XD**

Kira-kira readers disini ada yang nonton TLP gk nih? Kalo ada See you at venue yaa :)

**Dan Terima Kasih banget** buat yang udah Review chapter kemarin, maaf aku gak bisa nyebutin satu2 dan bales review kalian…. **Maaf jika ada typo karena ini belum di edit sama sekali !**

Untuk next chapt mungkin akan ngaret ya~~~ HaHa ^.^

**Follow me at twitter ya RLR_14**


	6. Chapter 4

**~Love Story~**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Rated : T+/M**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM, emak beserta bapaknya, sama punya Tuhan! Remake novel 'EXPLICIT LOVE STORY' by. Lee Sae In**

**WARNING : GS (GanderSwitch)/ TYPO(s)/ tidak sesuai EYD/ NOT PLAGIAT/ OOC/ NOT EDIT**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**N/A : jalan dan ide cerita diambil seutuhnya dari novel asli, saya hanya mengubah beberapa alur, dan memotong bagian yang saya anggap tidak terlalu penting.**

_**Tulisan yang diceta miring itu ialah isi pikiran Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love Story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ChanBaek**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**.**_

"Eonni, eonni tahu tidak kalau tadi eonni hebat?" ujar Yejin

"Hebat apanya?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Chanyeol sunbae tadi pasti benar-benar merasa dipermalukan setelah eonni pergi. Perasaanku menjadi lega melihat pertunjukkan tadi."

"Lega kenapa? Karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Yah… karena hal itu juga iya, ditambah lagi Chanyeol-sunbae tadi berindak jahat kepada eonni. Aku sedikit emosi melihatnya tidak memberikan kupon makanan pada eonni, padahal aku yang disamping eonni saja diberi gratis"

"Benarkah?" ucap Baekhyun setengah hati , sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan obrolan dengan Yejin. Ooh, Baekhyun menjadi teringat akan Yejin yang berterima kasih dengan wajah bahagianya kepada Chanyeol yang memberinya kupon makanan tadi.

"Menurutku, lebih baik eonni tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan teman satu jurusan Chanyeol-sunbae. Ternyata gosip tentang Chanyeol sunbae itu sungguh luar biasa."

"Gosip?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Eonni belum pernah dengar ya? Soal kekasih Chanyeol sunbae yang tak bisa hidup tanpanya itu. eonni tahu tidak apa alasan mereka putus? Katanya, banyak gadis yang sudah pernah masuk ke apartement Chanyeol-sunbae yang ada didekat kampus kita ini. Dan sepertinya, kekasih Chanyeol-sunbae mengetahuinya. Awalnya, mereka bertengkar dan berbaikan lagi berkali-kali, hingga.."

Yejin menjeda perkataanya, yang sontak membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hingga?"

"Hingga akhirnya kekasih Chanyeol-sunbae pergi meninggalkannya belajar ke luar negeri. Meskipun katanya mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi, tapi Chanyeol-sunbae tidak pernah sepi akan wanita. Katanya, ia akan membawa wanita yang bertemu pandang dengannya di _bar_ ke apartemen dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama. Bahkan kata sunbae yang kutemui tadi pagi, dari 10 mahasiswa yang ada di kampus kita, satu diantaranya pasti sudah pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol-sunbae" kata Yejin

Baekhyun tercengang dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

'_inilah yang disebut tingkah seorang PCY. Satu dari sepuluh, vitalitasnya juga luar biasa. Benar-benar energizer yang luar biasa'_

Namun, mengingat kelihaian Kim Yejin dalam menjebak orang bernilai 9, membuat Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada perkataan Yejin tadi. Ditambah lagi, dia sendiri biang penyebar gosip. Lagi pula, yang namanya gosip pasti selalu ditambah-tambahi dan dibesar-besarkan. Selain itu, percaya atau tidak terhadap suatu cerita tergantung pada tiap-tiap orang.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau temui tadi, tapi kebohongannya itu apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Memang ada hal yang sulit untuk dipercayai, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada bagian yang benar juga kan? Kalau begitu, apa eonni tahu soal ini? Soal pertengkaran Chanyeol-sunbae dengan mantan kekasihnya yang hamil sehingga gadis itu keguguran? Karena itulah ia kabur dan sekolah ke luar negeri. Kalau cerita yang ini, aku mendengarnya langsung dari Sehun sunbae. Eonni juga tahukan kalau sunbae itu tidak pernah berkata sembarangan?"

Baekhyun sulit untuk tidak percaya jika Yejin berkata bahwa Sehun lah yang berkata begitu.

"Kalau begitu mungkin benar. Cukup disini saja, ku harus masuk dan mencari data untuk menyelesaikan laporanku. Kau ikut juga?"

"Maaf eonni, temanku baru saja menghubungiku dan bilang kalau ia menungguku di depan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya eonni" kata Yejin sambil berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi ia kembali terduduk dikursinya saat merasakan sakit dikakinya. Ia pun membuka sepatu hak tinggi yang ia gunakan. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kulit kakiku sudah terkelupas dan memerah oleh daeah yang mengalir dari luka itu.

.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari kampus dan berjalan menuju ke ruang data, Baekhyun merasa depresi karena hari ini ia harus mengalami banyak siksaan. Salah satunya karena sepatu berhak tinggi ini.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu tergeletak tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah plester luka.

Begitu mengambil plester itu, Baekhyun langsung berniat untuk menempelkannya di kakinya. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdebar saat memikirkan –mungkin- Chanyeol lah yang meletakkan plester itu.

Setelah memakai plester luka di kedua kakinya, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Ketika itu ia melihat Sehun yang ingin masuk ke ruang data.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Sehun

'_Apa jangan-jangan yang meletakkan plester luka ini bukan Chanyeol, melainkan Sehun?'_

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyum manis miliknya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku berniat untuk menonton film sekarang, mau ikut tidak?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk pergi menonton film saat ini, dikarenakan kondisi kakinya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Ucapannya tadi siang pun hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Namun, Baekhyun dapat melihat suatu pesona yang muncul mendekat dari arah belakang Sehun. Sosok Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Chanyeol-sunbae ikut juga?"

"Tentu. Sehun yang mengajak ku menonton bersama" ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol yang menyukai gratisan itu mengerikan.

Pepatah mengatakan '_kepala orang yang suka gratisan pasti mudah botak'_. Setika imajinasi Baekhyun mulai melayang-layang membayangkan sosok tua Chanyeol dengan kepala botaknya.

'_ughh.. itu sangat-amat mengerikan'_

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Sementara itu, yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan dahi dan menatap orang dihadapannya.

"Ckckck… jangan terlalu suka dengan gratisan. Bagaimana kalu kau botak?"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah mengkhawatirkan ku. Tapi setelah hidup bersama, jadi botak tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan?"

"Ah… begitu. Hampir saja aku mengkhawatikan hal yang tidak perlu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong sunbae tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Sunbae benar-benar tidak pandai membaca situasi." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi, lalu berjalan cepat mendekat kearah Sehun yang berberapa langkah berjalan di depan.

"Kakimu sudah baikkan?" ujar Sehun sambil melirik kearah kaki Baekhyun.

"Sedikit baikan setelah aku menempelkan plesternya. Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun.

Ketik itu ponsel Chanyeol yang mengikuti HunBaek dari belakang bordering. Dia berbicara sebentar lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Teman kerja paruh waktuku bilang kalau dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Seperinya aku harus pergi untuk mengeceknya"

"Oke, pergilah."

"Yang seru ya nontonnya, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya merona hebat dan perasaanya tak karuan saat melihat Chanyeol berbalik dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Chanyeol-sunbae bekerja paruh waktu? Bukannya dia anak orang kaya?"

"Aaahh, itu dulu. Dulu memang seperti itu."

Baekhyun menampakkan raut wajah penasaran, berharap agar Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, walaupun berakhir dengan Sehun yang tampak bungkam.

.

.

.

Film yang ditonton oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Entah kerena Baekhyun yang terlalu berharap akan film itu, tapi film yang ditontonnya terasa sangat panjang dan membosankan. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa merasakan kedahsyatan film yang menjadi buah bibir akhir-akhir ini.

Pada akhirnya, setiap kali menonton film, ia malah teringat akan gosip tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan makan malam bersama Sehun dan minum teh sambil berkonflik batin tentang hal itu.

"Karena tadi sunbae yang membayar tiket film dan makan malam, uang taksinya nanti aku yang bayar." Kata Baekhyun, yang berakhir dengan penolakkan tegas oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk tidak menerima apa pun dari pria yang bukan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak setuju dengan anggapan orang yang mengatakan bahwa sudah sewajarnya seorang pria yang mengeluarkan uang untuk wanita. Tak peduli dibilang keras kepala sekalipun, yang namanya hubungan pria dan wanita itu tidak berbeda dengan hubungan manusia dengan sesame manusia. Oleh karena itu, mulai dari pengeluaran uang pun harus dilakukan secara adil.

"Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu merasa terhibur"

Ketika mereka keluar dari kafe, langit sudah gelap dan mereka berjalan sampai stasiun kereta. Saat ini adalah bulan Apri, saat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Siang hari memang terasa panas namun udara malam masih terasa dingin.

"Kenapa, sunbae?"

"Hm, kalau dilihat sekilas, kau memang tampak biasa-biasa saja, namun jika diperhatikan secara saksama, kau lebih dari sekedar biasa-biasa saja."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata-kata seperti ini."

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Meskipun Baekhyun menyukai senyuman Chanyeol yang menyegarkan layaknya air terjun, tetapi ia juga menyukai senyuman lembut Sehun dan menenangkan bagai suara ombak milik Sehun.

'_arghhh… sebenarnya siapa yang aku sukai?!'_

"Bagaimana ya… setiap bersamamu aku merasa nyaman, aku seperti merasa kuat dan berani."

"Sunbae bukan ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ini kuat seperti pria kan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan setengah bercanda melihat situasi mendadak berubah menjadi serius begini.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu… kalau lebih nyatanya kau mirip apa ya?... mirip rumput?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Rumput… apa maksud sunbae rumput hias?"

"Bukan, maksudku tidak persis seperti itu…"

Sehun tampak kebingungan dan ingin menjelaskan secara lebih jelas. Baekhyun pun tertawa karena merasa tingkah sunbaenya itu tampak menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa sunbae. Ibuku juga pernah berkata begitu. Aku seperti rumput yang bisa bertahan hidup dimana pun aku berada. Ibuku juga bilang kalau ia tidak akan khawatir meski aku terdampar digurun pasir sekalipun."

"Sepertinya ibumu orang yang menarik dan menyenangkan"

"Hm… itu pujian yang mengusik telingaku"

Sehun yang tadinya tertawa tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun. Entah kenapa tatapan matanya yang serius itu membuat jantung Baekhyun dua kali berdetak lebih cepat. Suasana pun berubah menjadi sangat serius saat ini.

"Sunbae lahir dibulan apa? aku lahir di bulan Mei." Kata Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topic dan mengubah suasana agar tidak terlalu serius lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu…"

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan pun menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, mata sipitnya membola besar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Sunbae…" lirih Baekhyun

"Aku menyukaimu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**N/A : **Haiii! Aku balik bawa next chapt hehe :D aku gak lama kan Hiatusnya? Hehe ..

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaa … dan well aku tahu chap ini pendek , maaf yaa besok-besok aku janji bakalan lebih panjang lagi.. ^^ ooh iyaa buat yang waktu itu bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya Baek balik ke club sama Sehun udah terjawab dong sama chapt ini ? hehe ~~

_**SORRY FOR TYPO(**_**s)**

**.**

Balasan untuk Review chapter 5

**Exindira : thanks yaa udah review :***

**.**

**Septhaca : kamu nungguin NC? Hehe sabar yaa.. buat NC sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi kok.. tapi aku usahain buat dipercepat.. haha, thanks for Review :***

**.**

**MajayJannah97 : baru sekali kok baca novel rated M *.* tapi kalo ditanya sering baca ff rated M? itu udah pasti.. HaHa~~ makasih yaa udah review , keep review ookey ;)**

**.**

**SyifaNurqolbiah : pusing yaa? Aku juga pusing kok nulisnya,, hehe :D thanks for review yaa **** keep review okeey :***

**.**

**KaiYadongseng : kurang nge-feel yaa? Emmm… akan aku perbaiki cara penulisannya biar kamu dapet feelnya yaaa.. hehe, CB bakalan taken bentar lagi kok, sabar yaa.. thanks for Review :***

**.**

**FitrySukma39 : dan chapt ini aku jamin lebih pendek dari chapt kemarin,, hehe **** iyaa ini ff remake dari novel.. NC sabar aja yaaa sekitar 3-4 chapt lagi kok.. wkwk dannn iini udah aku bawa kelanjutanyaa! Hehe .. Thanks for Review yaa ;***

**.**

**JungHyejin : NC 3-4 chapt lagi kok… sabar yaa hehe **** CB jadian bentar lagi kok… Sehun ama Luhan? Tenang nanti bakalan ada bagiannya kok walaupun Cuma dikit hehe … thanks for Review yaa :***

**.**

**Guess : T dulu? Gimana yaa , soalnya dari awal mulai prolog aja itu udah vulgar banget bahasanya jadi rada gak aman dikasih rated T… kan rated M itu gk harus semua berunsur adegan Mature… M juga bisa u/ bahasa yang kasar dan kurang sopan.. ;) Heemmm gitu yaa? Okeey aku akan belajar lebih baik lagi kedepanny~~ Thanks for Review , saran dan kritiknya yaaa… :D Keep Review okeey :* **

**.**

**Snowy07 : enggak kok… untuk tahu sifat aslinya gimana ikutin terus aja yaa kelanjutannya.. Thanks for Review **

**.**

**Doremifaseul : Haha iyaa tuh si Baek… Thanks for Review :D**

**.**

**Ntvclouds : Makasihhh :* ({}) ini udah dilanjutt.. :D Thanks for Review yaa! ~~**

**.**

**PrincePink : Kyaaa jangan heboh dong *pundung* … tenang NC gk lama lagi kok, pokoknya kalo mereka udah taken itu udah tanda2… pokoknya ditunggu aja yaaa.. Thanks for Review :* #kaboor /wkwkwk/**

**.**

**ShinYoYong : gak,, aku gak nonton TLP.. aku kehabisan tiket T_T tapi aku tetep dateng ke lokasi kok.. hehe ~~ iyaa semoga CB cepet taken,, biar cepet NC'an juga /plaakkk/ Thanks for Review yaa :***

**.**

**Younlaycious88 : wkwkwk.. boleh-boleh mari kita bernyanyi bersama hehe ~~ berdoa aja semoga mereka cepet taken yaaw .. hehe biar gk ngegantung gini si CB.. Thanks for Review :***

**.**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : Masihh dong.. dan akan terus berlanjut perang dinginnya.. hehehe :D Thanks for Review :***

**.**

**Delimadriyani : sweet moment? Kayanya jangan terlalu berharap sama sweet moment wkwkw,, mereka kn mesum jadi kalo sweet moment pasti gk banyak.. wkwk Thanks for Review :***

**.**

**LativaAkatsuki : NC sekitar 3-4 chapt lagi kok~~ sabarr yaw :3 berdoa saja agar author yang baik ini mendapatkan pencerahan saat menulis NC nnti. Thanks For Review :***

**.**

**Hyebinbaekyeolshipper : kamuu semangat sekalee sama NC .. LoL,,, buktinya ini aku remake dari novel mesum.. wkwk walaupun pas bagian intinya rada disensor tapi pas adegan grepe2 mah kaga .. wkwk XD Thanksfor Review :***

**.**

**Lady Azhura : CY kan labil XD jadi gitu deh.. wkwk Thanks for Review yaa :***

**.**

**RlyCJaekyu : iaa nihh.. si CY gk peka2.. -.- padahal si BBH dateng ke club buat diaa.. hehe Thanks for Review :***

**.**

**ChanBaekLuv : kamu bingung? Akku pun samaa (?) hehehe ~~ Thanks for Review yaa :***

**.**

**B : yahhhh~~ kamu kok gk ngerti sii.. wkwkwk pasti karena masalah piutang itu deh.. wkwkwk.. yudalah Thanks for Review yaa :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokoknya buat yang udah review harus tetep review dan yang belum review harus nyempetin review… kalo review nya makin berkurang aku updatenya lamaaa~~~ :O**

**Hahaha :D**

**See u next chapt! **

**RnR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO :***


End file.
